Little Sister TMNT
by TotalEclips
Summary: When Donnie discovers a Krang lab and go to investigate. The boys find more then then they could believe, A little sister? I sadly don't own TMNT.
1. Finding Her

"Yes got it! Guys come here!" Donnie yelled to his brothers who were on the couch watching Super Robot Mega Force.

"Got what exactly Donnie?" Leo asked walking into Don's lab Raph following.

"Well last night the krang communication orb picked up a transmission I translated it and then found out the Krang were moving something, an experiment, to one of their hidden Labs." Donnie said pulling up a map on his computer. "It took all day but I found where their lab is." Donnie said pointing to a red spot. "It's at a junkyard underground."

"So let's go investigate what their moving." Raph said spinning one of his Sais.

"We're not rushing in there Raph. Not when we don't know what's in there!" Leo said and leant closer to Donnie. "Anyway we can get more info?"

"Hey you want info the only way you're going to get it is to go there and find it. I've tried and I can't get any more then what I've already told you." Donnie said turning to Leo and smiling "Looks likes its Raph's way this time Leo."

"Yeah." Raph said beating his fists together "Don't worry Leo one day things will go your way." Raph said as he exited Donnie's Lab. "I'll get Mikey!"

Donnie put his hand on Leo's shoulder. "Come on let's get the Shellrazer ready."

"Mikey." Raph said quietly as he entered his youngest brother's room holding a water balloon. "Time to get out of bed." Raph smiled and through the balloon. "Headshot!" He cheered when the balloon hit Mikey.

"RAPH!" Mikey yelled wiping the water off his face "What was that for?"

"One it's funny and two we're going somewhere and none of us want to deal with a tired Mikey. So hurry up!" Raph said throwing Mikey's mask at his face.

"You two ready?" Don asked as Raph and Mikey walked in.

"Yeah I love fighting Krang when I'm covered in water." Mikey said getting into the Shellrazer.

"Do I want to know" Leo asked looking at Raph who just smiled.

**Junkyard**

"Ok we're here." Leo said Climbing out of the Shellrazer.

"I don't see any Krang. Donnie you sure the Krang said junkyard?" Mikey asked running ahead of the other.

"Yes Mikey. And don't run off you cou-"

"Ahhhh!" Mikey screamed as he slid down a pipe into the Krang's lab. "Ow!"

"Mikey! Mikey are you ok?!" Leo yelled leaning over the hole Mikey fell into.

"I'm ok and I found the Krang's Lab." Mikey's voice echoed through the pipe.

"Ok let's go!" Raph said jumping in the hole grabbing Leo's mask tails.

"Raph wait- Ahhhh!" Leo cried being pulled in behind his brother.

'I live with Idiots!' Donnie though before jumping in to the hole.

*"!CRASH!"*

"Ow Leo get off me!" Raph wined.

"I can't Donnie's Bo staff is jabbing me!" Leo said.

"Why do I follow you Idiots?" Donnie said getting off Leo.

"Leo's the leader!" Raph fired.

"Hey you're the one who dragged me in!" Leo fired back.

"Donnie!" Mikey said running up to his brother. "I've run all around this place is just a loop, there's nothing here or Krang."

"What but I'm sure there were bring something here." Donnie said pulling out his Tphone to check the Data again.

"Maybe you got it wrong, maybe the Krang were moving out?" Raph suggested

"..Maybe." Donnie said disappointed.

"Hey Mikey if it's a loop then what's in the middle?" Leo asked searching the walls.

"Ooh Like a secret door!" Mikey beamed happily joining Leo.

"Secret door you two have been watching too many cartoons." Raph said leaning ageist the wall causing it to open and Raph to fall backwards. "Ok so I was wrong." Raph said Laying on the ground looking around "No way!" He turned over and walked in to the room.

"What is it Rap- Wow!" Mikey followed Raph and stood next to him.

"What have you guys found?" Leo asked peering through the door with Donnie.

The turtles stood stunned at what there were seeing. In the room was a huge computer attached to 3 monitors which were connected to a tube full of liquid and held a Female turtle about the same age as the others. She had a small and a large cord coming from the back of her neck, Both of her wrists were chained to the bottom of the tube and she had metal plate that replaced part of her shell that sit over her heart.

"A girl turtle." Mikey said walking closer.

Donnie walked over to the computer and begun opening the tube.

"Donnie what are you doing?" Leo said running to him.

"I'm letting her out." Donnie answered.

"What! But we don't know anything this could be a trap!"

"That's why I downloading all of the data from this computer to my Tphone so we can find out more."

"What if she has a tracker!?"

"I'll check before we leave."

"Master Splinter wi-"

"Master Splinter would help her!" Donnie yelled at Leo before approaching the tube.

"Fine but if she hurts anyone it's your fault." Leo added crossing his arms.

"Raph you see that lever pull it for me." Donnie said pointing to a lever next to Raph.

"Ok!" Raph pulled it and the liquid in the tube slowly emptied. Leaving the girl on the floor of the tube.

"Mikey push that button."

"On it!" Mikey jumped up and pushed the button, opening the cuffs around the girls wrists and freeing her from the chains.

"Ok now the wires." Donnie thought before walking to a keypad on the side of the tube. "This should release the wires from her neck and…" The wires came loose and winded back into the top of the tube. "Ok that worked now to open the tube up. Leo you going to help? Leo?" Donnie turned and looked at where Leo was standing before. "Wait did he ditch us?"

"I'm here and no I didn't ditch you!" Leo said walking into the room with some rugs "I found us a way out and I could only find these in the Shellrazer I thought you could use them."

"So you do care." Raph laughed.

Donnie walked to the front of the tube and looked down at the girl "You'll be ok." He said putting his hand on the glass.

"How do we open it?" Mikey asked "I mean my Nun-Chuck Fury should break the glass." Mikey said pulling out his nun-chucks.

"No chance Mikey!" Donnie said putting his hands over Mikeys nun-chucks "You'll hurt her. There has to be a button or switch."

"What about this key that says open?" Leo asked.

"Ha a key that says open give me a break Leo." Donnie laughed

"Ok so if I.." Leo pressed the key and the tubes glass opened.

"Ok I take it back. Donnie said running to the girl and lifting her head up.

"Is she ok?" Raph asked kneeling down beside Donnie.

"Her breathing's ok, so is her heart rate. But she's cold." Donnie answered.

"Here." Leo through a blanket over the girl.

"Hey Bros I think we might want to get out of here, The Krang have arrived!" Mikey said closing the door.

"Bought time I was beginning to think this was too easy." Raph said.

"Donnie check if she has a tracker, if she does Leave her. Mikey, Raph we're going to delay the krang." Leo order.

"Ok.." Donnie answered but wasn't happy with the order. "I won't leave you."

"Mikey bring them around, Raph and I will come up behind." Leo ordered Mikey.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey answered with running into the crowd of Krang making them follow him.

Donnie moved his Tphone along the girl's body scanning for a tracker. "Nothing thank god." Donnie said relieved when the scan came up negative. "Ok now to get you out." Donnie through the blanket over the girl again and picked her up cradling her.

"Guys we're good to go!"

"Ok! Raph take out the ones in front, Mikey you go Left, I got right, Don follow Raph. We go straight for the exit. Now!" The four of them charged forward taking down all of the krang in their path.

"There's the Shellrazer!" Mikey yelled jumping in "Come on Leo punch it!"

Leo started the engine and put his foot down. "Glad that's over." Leo said catching his breath.

"I'm with you." Raph puffed. "Is it just me or was that too easy?"

"Maybe the Krang forgot to recharge!" Mikey laughed.

"No I'm with Raph that was too easy." Donnie added holding the girl. "Maybe we'll find out more from the data I stole from the Krang and more about her."


	2. Her Name, Her Life

**Lair**

Donnie laid the girl on one of the desks in his Lab. He plugged a cord in to her right wrist that was attached to a machine.

"What's that do. "Mikey asked.

"It will monitor her, if something happens it will tell me." Donnie answered.

"So what are we going to do with her?" Raph said sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Nothing yet I want to take a look at the data I took from the krang before I do anything." Donnie told Raph plugging his Tphone into the computer and clicking on the first file.

**Data File 932**

**Specimen: Female Turtle **

**Specimen number: 493**

**Age: 14**

**DNA: 15 % Michelangelo, 13% Raphael, 15% Leonardo, 14% Donatello, 43% Original.**

**The DNA was successfully combined with the specimen's Original DNA. **

**Mutation successful. **

"Donnie when the thing says DNA combined that mean she's-"

"She's been mutated with our DNA!" Donnie butt in. "She's our Sister!"

"We have a sister!" Mikey said happily

"My sons!? What is going on?" Splinter asked as he opened the door. "What is this about a sister?"

"Master Splinter please don't be mad but we found a turtle like us at a krang lab and we. Well Donnie wanted to bring her back and-"

"Enough!" Splinter silenced Leo and walked up to the girl. "What do you know of her?" He asked Donnie.

"Well she was mutated about a month after the krang captured us when we infiltrated TCRI, she has our DNA in her." Donnie said not looking up from the computer.

"Yes I can see that." Splinter said placing his hand on the girl's forehead.

"What do you mean you can see it?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah!" Raph added getting up and going to his side.

"Look at her. If you were to lay beside her I would say you were the same height." Splinter told Raph.

"But anyone could be my high." Raph added.

"Yes but you didn't let me finish."

"Sorry."

"She has the same skin tone as Leonardo, she is thin like Donatello"

"Svelte!" Donnie corrected.

"Yes Svelte, she has freckles like Michelangelo and I bet." Splinter put his hand over her eye and opened in. "Green eyes Like Raphael."

"So she is our sister!" Mikey said happily leaning over her.

"Yes she may be." Splinter said stoking his beard.

"So what do we do now?" Leo asked splinter.

"We wait for her to wake up."

It was well past 1pm and all of the turtles were asleep except Donatello. He searched through most of the file trying to find out more about the girl and a name.

"Bro go to bed!" Raph said rubbing his eye as he walked in.

"I can't I need to watch her I anything happens-"

"You go to bed and I'll stay" Raph said pushing Donnie out of his chair. "Go!" He pointed to the door.

"Ok I'm going!" Donnie said existing. "Thanks Raph."

"No problem bro." Raph smiled sitting down. "Now let's see." Raph scrolled through the files on the computer. "This one looks good." Raph opened one of the file.

**Escape attempt 1**

**Specimen 493 broke free from Krang Mutation tube.**

**Escaped from Krang facility.**

**Captured within hour of escape.**

**No casualties**

**Specimen 493 moved to holding cell 7 due to injury.**

**Escape attempt 4**

**Specimen 493 broke out of holding cell 7.**

**Did not escape from Krang facility.**

**Captured within 3 hours of escape.**

**6 casualties, 9 damaged / injured**

**Specimen 493 moved to Krang Mutation tube 5 and chained.**

**Escape attempt 7**

**Specimen 493 broke free from Mutation tube 5 and chains.**

**Escaped Krang facility.**

**Found and Captured within two days.**

**11 casualties, 7 damaged/ injured **

**Specimen 493 taking into surgery due to heavy bleeding, lack of blood and broken shell.**

**Surgery was successful**

**Specimen move to New Krang facility. Held in a mutation tube, chained and Sedated. **

**End of file.**

"Wow you did all that within a couple of month." Raph said leaning away from the computer so he could see the girl. "Wish you would talk to me I'm starting to acted like Donnie." He looked at the time on the computer. "3pm its going to be a long night." Raph through his head on the desk. "How the hell does Don do this?"

"Beep "Beep "Beep.

"What the." Raph lifted his head to see the monitor was fleshing green. "This is all I-"

The girl lifted her arm blocking the light from her eyes.

"You're awake. Crap your awake!" Raph said running to the door "DONNIE! She's awake!" Raph yelled hoping one of his brother heard.

The girl watched Raph as he approached her, she then noticed to wire coming from her arm and went to remove it.

"No don't do that." Raph grabbed her hand. "It's ok I'm not going to hurt you." He said calmly.

The girl looked at him blankly then reached up to his face with her free hand touching his cheek then moved to his chest where his heart was under his shell, she then put her hand over the metal plate on her shell.

"Yeah I'm a turtle too. I'm Raphael, Raph." He said "Do you have a name?"

"Raph what's going on?" Leo asked tiredly.

"Leo get Donnie, the girls woken up." Raph said.

"Really?" Leo walked closer "Hey I'm Leonardo, what's your name?"

"Leo I just asked her that. Go get Donnie." Raph said angrily.

"No you get him." Leo answered.

"I'm not leaving you with her she doesn't know you!"

"Well she doesn't know you ether!"

"Will you two shut up!" Donnie said walking in with Mikey. Donnie pushing Leo and Raph out of the way and putting his hand out. "Don't mind them to, I'm Donatell-"

"I'm Michelangelo!" Mikey butted in.

"Yes that's Mikey." Don rolled his eyes. "Can you tell us your name?"

"I already asked her!" Raph and Leo said in sync.

"Well did you give her a change to answer!?" Donnie shot back.

"Yeah this is normal around here." Mikey said sitting next to the girl.

The girl sat quietly looking at Mikey who smiled at her.

"My sons!" Splinter walked in behind his sons scaring them. "I apologize for my sons actions." Splinter said walking up to the girl and lowing himself so he was eye level with the girl. "Now please what is your name?" Splinter asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"…Eclips." She answered quietly looking away.

"Eclips that's a beautiful and powerful name. Now how do you feel?" Splinter asked removing the wire from her arm and helping her sit up.

Eclips didn't respond.

"I promise we will not hurt you, we want to help. My sons found you in a Krang lab."

"NO!" Eclips yelled pushing backwards over the edge of the desk and falling on the back of her shell. "Ahh!" She screamed looking around Donnie lab seeing one of the Krang bots Donnie had brought back to study. She tried to move but her legs were numb and wouldn't work.

"It's ok." Splinter said covering Eclips's view of the Krang bot. "Boys hide anything krang technology." Splinter ordered his sons. "Please calm down." Splinter said hugging Eclips.

Eclips started to cry and her body started to shake. She didn't understand what was happening. "Please…" Eclips buried her head in splinters arms. "Don't let them take me."

Splinter kissed her forehead. "I will not let anything hurt you." He cradled her and lifted her in to the living room setting her down on the couch.


	3. Pizza and Space heroes

"We put all the Krang stuff away." Mikey said walking out of Donnie's lab. "Don, Leo and Raph are going to check some stuff. Is Eclips ok?" Mikey asked kneeling down beside splinter.

"Yes she has calmed down." Splinter said stroking Eclips's head who was almost asleep.

"You think she's hungry?" Mikey asked.

"Michelangelo not everyone will like pizza." Splinter said looking at his son stuck his bottom lip out and had puppy dog eyes. "Very well." Splinter said handing Mikey some money.

"Yes! You think she will like jellybeans. Wait I know gummy worms. Mmmm yum." Mikey said rubbing his belly.

"Michelangelo please get something we will eat."

"FINE!" Mikey walked out.

"What made her flip out like that?" Leo asked.

"I think it was when Master splinter mentioned the Krang lab." Donnie said sitting down at his computer. "Hey I didn't open this!" He said looking at the screen then to Raph.

"What there was nothing else to do." Raph said rubbing the back of his neck. "Besides she's awesome, I mean she tried to escape from there so many times, it was interesting."

"Wait how? Just then she couldn't even walk how would she be able to escape when she can't walk. Maybe some files got mixed it might have been some other mutant." Leo said looking at the screen.

"No it's her in one of the attempt she was hurt and that's where the metal plate came from. Maybe she injured her legs as well." Raph suggested.

"Maybe there's a medical or injury file on here." Donnie said scrolling through the files. "Here!" He clicked on it and a diagram of Eclips appeared. "Well according this she lost part of her shell when the- THE SHREDDER!" Donne stopped alarmed.

"The Shredder Donnie what's it say?" Leo asked trying to see the screen.

"Leo let me see." Raph push also trying to see.

"Well according to this she escaped but was captured but the foot soon after she escaped. But it only says that the krang told the Shredder she was theirs so he didn't kill her, well it doesn't say that but it doesn't tell us how she got any injuries. Just that she was stabbed near the heart and part of her shell had to be removed in order for the Krang to keep her alive." Donnie looked down and let tears roll down his face.

"Hey Donnie?" Leo put his hand on Don's shoulder and knelt down, Raph did the same.

"Bro?" Raph asked.

"She could have died and we never knew anything! What if there are others like her! What if-"

"Donnie stop it, that's not helping anyone." Raph said "Don't bring this on us, don't bring this on yourself. We have done so much and right now we have to help Eclips."

"But Raph what if-"

"Raph right. Donnie we can't do anything. Come on bro." Leo hugged Donnie. "Let's just wait and see what happens with Eclips, she might be able to tell us more when she's better, but right now let's get that pizza before Mikey eats it all." Leo said putting Donnie's arm around his neck and walking out to Eclips and Mikey.

Eclips sat on the floor leaning against Mikey.

"You have better gotten a proper pizza!" Raph said sitting on the other side of Eclips.

"Pepperoni!" Mikey said opening the box and grabbing a slice. "Try some." He said to Eclips handing her a piece.

Eclips pick up a slice by its point.

"No no you hold it this way." Raph said holding up his.

"Um ok." Eclips said turning the pizza around taking her first bite. Eclips smiled shoving the whole slice in her mouth.

"Haha She eats like Mikey. " Leo Laughed grabbing a slice.

"My sons have you thought about where your new sister will stay?" Splinter asked.

"With us!" Mikey said grabbing another slice.

"He means a room!" Raph said throwing his Pizza crust at Mikey.

"Hey don't waste!" Mikey said picking up the crust and eating it.

"Please don't get like him." Raph said to Eclips.

"I won't." She giggled.

"What about the room at the end of the hall we don't use that." Leo suggested.

"Yeah and April might be able to get us a bed and other stuff." Donnie said.

"Who's April?" Eclips asked looking at Donnie. "April O'Neill?"

"Yes- Wait how do you know that?" Donnie asked leaning closer to Eclips.

"She's a god, isn't she?" Eclips said chewing on a piece of cheese.

"April a god! Ha good one. The only one who thinks Aprils a god is Donnie here." Raph said putting Donnie in a head lock.

"Raph I do not!" Donnie yelled trying to get free.

"It's true." Mikey whispered to Eclips.

"I guessing you know April because of the Krang?" Leo asked ignoring Donnie and Raph.

"Yeah. Eclips answered.

"Raphael I believe Donatello has had enough." Splinter informed his son.

"Ay sensei." Raph said letting go of Donnie who turned and hit him "Hey!"

"Donatello! Call April, Raphael go clean the room." Splinter ordered.

"Ay sensei" Raph and Donnie answered.

"Michelangelo and Leonardo I want you two to help Eclips walk." Splinter said as he walked to the Dojo.

"Ay Sensei." Leo answered. "But first." Leo looked at Eclips "I am going to show you the coolest thing you will ever watch in your life." Leo said happily getting up and walking to the T.V.

"Dude that's cruel, getting her when she's down!" Mikey laughed.

"What's happing?" Eclips asked Mikey who just waved and wished her luck.

"Introducing the best show ever made!" Leo turned on the T.V. "Space Heroes!" Leo jumped down and sat next to Eclips putting his arm around her back. "This show will blow your mind!" his said waving one of his arms through the air.

"Hey Raph!" Mikey stood in the doorway watching his brother Clean.

"What do you want Mikey!?" Raph asked. "Aren't you and Leo supposed to be helping Eclips walk?"

"Yeah but Leo wanted to show her Spac-"

"SPACE HEROES! Are you saying I'm cleaning and Leo's going to corrupt our sister's mind with Space heroes junk?" Raph said pushing Mikey out to the way.

"Well I wasn't going to say it like that but, HEY wait for me!" Mikey said running after Raph.

"LEO!" Raph burst into the room.

"Raph shut up." Leo said quietly.

"No I won't you're going to corrupted Eclips mind with that- that." Raph stopped seeing Eclips lying on the floor asleep.

"Dude she fell asleep within the first five minutes. I don't think her minds going to be corrupted." Leo laughed.

"Ha guess she's not into it then, Come on lazy butt help me clean." Raph said throwing a sponge at Leo's face.

"Hey if she has my DNA she is going to love Space Heroes." Leo got up and hit Raph on the head then run off.

"Yeah well let's hope she doesn't." Raph said as he chased Leo.


	4. Blue and Orange Busted

*Ring *Ring *Ring

"Arr" April rolled over in her bed reaching for her phone. She looked at the screen that flashed with a photo of Donnie. "You are lucky I just went to bed." April answered.

"Sorry I know it's late but I was wondering if you could get us a bed and some stuff." Donnie asked nervously.

"What for? You guys having a sleep over?"

"No it's.. It's for our sister.."

"SISTER Hold on I'll call Casey and bring something down." April hung-up.

"But Apr-" *Beep 'Great Casey's coming.' Donnie thought walking out to find the others "Hey guy? Where did every- Eclips? ECLIPS!?"

"Donatello what's wrong!" Splinter asked bursting into Don's lab.

Donnie sat in his chair with Eclips wrapped up in a rug on his lap. "It's ok, she had a bad dream and went in to shock. But she's ok now." Donnie said looking down at Eclips "Right?"

"Yeah." Eclips answered opening her eyes and looking up at Donnie.

"Good. But why wasn't Leonardo and Michelangelo with you?" Splinter asked.

"I don't know Leo put some space show on and I fell asleep." Eclips answered tiredly.

"Space Heroes. Donatello did you call April?"

"Yeah, she and Casey are going to get somethings." Donnie answered "well I think, the second I said Sister she basically hung-up on me."

"Yes she is most likely excited to meet Eclips. I'm going to find your brothers, you stay with Eclips." Splinter said leaving.

"Ay sensei." Donnie said watching him leave.

"Is he going to bust Leo and Mikey?" Eclips asked. "Because it wasn't their fault I-"

"Eclips there should have stayed with you, you may not have fully recovered. Don't feel bad for them." Donnie said lifting Eclips up. "You feel up for some walking?"

"Michelangelo. Leonardo. Dojo now!" Splinter called.

"Sounds like you two are in trouble." Raph laughed.

"Whatever Raph Splinter probably wants us to do something other than clean." Leo laughed nervously leaving.

"I don't think that was a you're going to do something cool calling. More like an I'm going to hurt you." Mikey said walking with Leo to the Dojo.

"Shut up Mikey." Leo said as they entered the Dojo. "You wanted to see us Sensei?"

"Yes I did." Splinter said walking to Leo and looking him it the eye. "Didn't I tell you to watch Eclips?" Splinter asked.

"Yeah Sensei but she fell asleep, so we went to help Raph." Leo answered.

"Well next time I tell you to do something you should do it." Splinter said angrily

"D-did something happen?" Mikey asked slowly moving behind Leo.

"Your sister had a bad dream and when into shock." Splinter said.

"What is she ok?!" Leo and Mikey asked panicking.

"Yes no thanks to you two." Splinter signed. "Donatello found her and she has calmed down, but my sons she will be hunted and not settle into her new life easy. That is why we must be there for her as much as you are there for your brothers." Splinter said before turning his back to them and going to his room.

"Ay sensei." They both replied looking to the ground.

Arthors Note: Hi sorry this chapter was so short. I want to keep certain stuff together. Please Leave a review or comment I love reading them. I am looking for someone who is good at drawing turtles to draw Eclips for me as I'm not the best drawer in the world. Well that's all from me (I'm bad at endings) Bye :).


	5. First steps

"Can't I just-"

"No I can make a amour that goes around your legs it will boost your strength and balance. Wait no what about.." Donnie set down a piece of paper and started scribbling.

"Donnie?" Eclips asked hoping for an answer but didn't get one.

"Eclips, Hey are you ok?" Leo asked as he and Mikey walked in.

"Yeah um, Master Splinter told us what happened, and we-"

"You guys should have been with her!" Donnie butted in. "What if I hadn't found her?!"

"Donnie we feel bad enough." Mikey said

"Well you should, you-"

"Guys stop I'm fine." Eclips said shutting them up. "Can we just forget about it?" Eclips looked down as she swang her legs back and forth.

"Ok," Leo said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Now you seem to have movement in your legs, you feel like a walking lesson?" Leo asked offering her a hand up.

"Well Leo I have been designing the perfect walking suit it will-"

"Donnie I don't think that's really going to help."

"Well how are you going to help her?"

"Easy." Leo said. Eclips took Leo's hand. "Ok so slowly slide off." Leo said as Eclips slid off the table to her feet.

"Ahh I'm going to-" Eclips's knees went in and she fell to the floor.

"Ok so Let's try again, just keep your knees apart." Leo said picking her up. "Lean on me, Eclips knees apart!"

"I can't." Eclips said as she fell back down, pulling Leo with her. "This isn't working."

"Yeah.." Leo said sitting next to her.

"If you could keep your knees apart you would be fine." Donnie said then clicked his fingers "I got it." Donnie said walking to his desk and pulling out some tools. "Mikey can you get me some knee pads for Eclips."

"Sure." Mikey said leaving.

"Donnie we are teaching her to walk not how to ride a bike?" Leo said helping Eclips up and trying again.

"I know that Leo, I'm going to stop Eclips from putting her knees together." Donnie added pulling out some more equipment.

"With knee pads?" Eclips asked falling into Leo.

"Yes I'm going to put a magnet on each and have them so they repel each other, pushing your knees apart." Donnie smiled.

"Here." Mikey said throwing the pads at Donnie.

"Ok let's get to work!" Donnie said, Leo rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Hurry up Casey!" Aprils said dragging a bag through the subway.

"Why didn't we get the others to meet up with us with the Shellrazer." Casey asked tiredly. He was carrying a mattress and dropped it before passing out onto it.

"Casey what are you doing?!" April asked turning around. "Come on."

"Yo Red can't a guy just take a breath. You got all the light stuff. Besides we still have to go back for the rest of the stuff." Casey said not budging.

"Fine I'll call Donnie and see if we can use the Shellrazer." April said calling Donnie.

* * *

"Well they fit." Leo said sitting next to Eclips as Donnie put the knee pads on.

"Ok so let's-"

*tweet *Tweet.

Donnie picked up his Tphone. "Hey April."

"Donnie can you bring the Shellrazer down to pick us up?" April asked.

"Sure I'll send Leo and Raph." Donnie said smiling and blushing.

"Wow he really does like this April girl." Eclips said to Leo who just laughed.

"Cool thanks!" April said hanging up.

"Bye." Donnie said before turning to Leo. "So you and Raph have to go help April… and Casey."

"No Mikey and Raph can go I'm going to stay and see this invention of yours work." Leo said smiling at Donnie.

"Fine Mikey go get Raph." Donnie ordered.

"How come I have to go? I mean its not-"

"Mikey!"

"Ok, ok I'm going!" Mikey said walking out again.

"Ok now let's walk!" Donnie said turning to a worried looking Eclips.

"And you guys say I'm lame." Leo laughed.

"Can we just get on with it?" Eclips asked sliding off the desk and standing.

"Ha look Leo she's standing." Donnie said poking his tongue at Leo.

"Very good Donnie." Leo said as he watched Eclips.

"Now what?" Eclips asked just standing in the one spot.

"Walk to me." Donnie said holding his arms out.

"This is stupid." Eclips blushed. "I feel like a baby taking their first steps."

"Come on Eclips everyone has to start somewhere. Now come to Daddy." Donnie joked.

"If your daddy then whose mummy?" "Wouldn't it be April?" Raph and Mikey laughed as there walked through to the Shellrazer.

"SHUTUP!" Donnie yelled at the two as there started the Shellrazer. "Just ignore them Eclips." Donnie said turning his attention back to Eclips who was now sitting back next to Leo. "Hey we aren't getting anywhere if you keep stalling." Donnie said impatient.

"Ok I'm coming, daddy." Eclips said getting up again and getting her balance. She lifted her right leg and started shaking. "I can't."

"Yes you can just take your time and keep your balance." Leo said "If you fall we'll catch you. Promise."

"Ok." Eclips said stepping forward.

"See now the other leg."

Eclips took another step but stumbled, Leo stood to the side waiting to catch her. "No I got it." Eclips said putting her arms out to help her balance. She crossed her legs but the magnets push them away causing her to lose all balance.

"I got you!" Leo said wrapping his arms around her chest and setting her softly down. "You almost had it, maybe these knee pads aren't really helping?"

"Of course there helping!" Donnie said pushing Leo aside.

"Well if she wants to keep her balance she's better off without them."

"What would you know Leo?"

"I know she won't learn with them on."

"Guys."

"Leo I think I know what I'm doing!"

"Guys?"

"You don't know everything!"

Eclips sat on the floor watching the two fight. "I'm going to have to agree with Leo." Eclips said not thinking they would hear.

"See she thinks so too!"

"What, She doesn't know what she's talking about!"

Eclips clenched her fist. "I HAVE A NAME!" Eclips yelled at them getting up. "SO USE IT!" she said walking to them and getting in their faces.

"Eclips you're walking." Leo said surprised.

"I am?" Eclips stopped.

"Wow I've never seen anyone learn that fast." Donnie said examining her. "How did you do that?" He asked removing the knee pads.

"I don't know I guess I really didn't want to walk because I felt stupid, but when you guys started fighting all I wanted to do was slap you both." Eclips said walking around more.

"Well you certainly have Raph's temper." Leo said watching Eclips walk around. "Donnie is this normal?"

"No. No one should be able to learn something that fast, especial something physical. Eclips try running." Donnie said looking to Eclips.

"Wait that's a bit too-"Leo stood completely stunned by what he was seeing. Eclips Ran around Donnie lab with ease, jumping over equipment and other tool left on the floor. She then jumped as high as she could into the air and landed perfectly on her feet, smiling at the two shocked turtles.

"What?"

"You just… How?" Donnie mumbled.

"Like I said I don't really know."

"This isn't right I want to try something else. Do this." Donnie said pulling out his Bo staff and spinning it as fast as he could. "Ok now you try." Donne said handing her the Bo staff.

"Ok." Eclips copied Donnie's hand movements and slowly she span the Bo faster and faster.

"Didn't it take you like a week to master?" Leo asked Donnie.

"More Like two." Donnie said sitting back down at his computer and searching through some files.

"Hey I think I hear the Shellrazer let's go help the others and you can met April and Casey." Leo said walking with Eclips to the living room. "Tell me if you find anything." Leo winked to Donnie who replied with a thumb up.


	6. Painting the truth

"Special Delivery for Eclips!" Mikey said sitting on top of the Shellrazer with the mattress Casey was carrying.

"Raph open the door I want to see her!"

"April even if I could get the door to open all this crap you brought is blocking the way. Why did you bring so much stuff anyway?"

"Hey Mikey." Eclips smiled.

"Hey you're standing on your own." Mikey said jumping down.

"Yeah I am plus I can walk and-"

"OMG she looks just like you guys!" April said falling out of the Shellrazer in a heap.

"Geez how much did you bring?" Leo asked.

"That's what I said?" Casey said jumping over all the stuff.

"Aw you're so cute." April said walking up to Eclips.

"Um thanks." Eclips said going red.

"Isn't she?!" Mikey joined in pinching Eclips's cheeks. "Look she has my freckles."

"Mikey stop." Eclips laughed.

"So um we going to get started with the room or are you two going to start dressing Eclips up and have a tea party? I know Leo would love it!" Raph joked looking at Leo who looked like he was ready to kill him.

"Not yet first we have to paint." April smiled.

"Paint?" Raph asked giving April a weird look.

"What do you thinks in all the can?" Casey said opening one. "She brought like 20 different colours."

"I brought 7 Casey, so Eclips can choose."

"We never painted our rooms." Mikey said a little upset.

"That's because your rooms covered in junk and no one can get in there." Raph said hitting Mikey on the head.

"Ow!" Mikey held his head.

"Ok so let's open the cans and Eclips can choose the one she likes."

* * *

Donnie rested his head on his desk, he had searched through all the file and found nothing. 'It's not possible for someone to learn something so quickly, unless.' Donnie thought walking to the cardboard and opening it. There he pulled out one of the Foot bots they destroyed when they first met Casey. He through it on the table, examining the chip that allowed them to Copy and learn their moves in seconds. 'What if the krang has put one of these in Eclips's brain that could be the reason she learns so quickly' Donnie got up and walked out to the living room trying to find Eclips.

"Donatello, My son why are you not helping the others?" Splinter asked watching the news.

"I was just about to. Do you know where they are?" Donnie asked not wanting to tell Splinter what he was really doing.

"My son you are not a good liar."

"I-I'm not."

"No you are not, now tell me what it is you are up to?"

Donnie sat down next to Splinter. "Master Splinter Eclips learnt to walk way to fast, then she could instantly run and jump. It's not normal."

"What if she has already learnt to do so? She may have just needed some help to gain her confidence."

"No, I already know that, but she could spin my Bo staff almost as fast and fluent as me and it took me two weeks to learn!"

"Three."

"What?"

"It took you three weeks to learn." Splinter signed "Donatello if you believe there is more to Eclips then we know I'm willing to let you find out, but if Eclips does not approve you are not to continue. Understand?"

"Ay sensei." Donnie said heading towards the hall. "And it only took me two week, maybe a couple of days after but two weeks." Donnie said disappearing down the hall.

Splinter smiled. "Three."

* * *

"Hey look who decided to come help!" Raph said sitting on a ladder holding a paint brush dripping with lime green paint.

"Hey Don what do you think?!" Eclips asked happily covered in different coloured paint same with Leo.

"Haha It looks good, but how did you and Leo end up multi-coloured when the only colour you're using is Lime? Donnie asked patting Eclips's head.

"Ask Casey he keeps opening all the paint cans then painting us." Leo said continuing painting.

"Maybe later, hey can I borrow you for a minute?" Donnie asked Eclips quietly.

"Sure." Eclips said following Donnie. "I'll be back guys!"

"Hey where are you going?" Casey asked holding a paint brush with pink paint on it.

"Pinks not my colour but I sure it will look great on Leo!" Eclips laughed.

"Come on." Donnie said pushing her.

* * *

"So what do you need me for?" Eclips asked sitting down on the desk.

"Um just checking on something." Donnie said nervously walking to her with a scanner.

"What's that for?" Eclips said backing away.

"It's not going to hurt you. All I'm going to do is scan your head." Donnie smiled trying to keep Eclips calm. He sat beside her. "Here I'll show you." Donnie held the scanner out.

"Why?" Eclips asked.

"B-because I-i." Donnie when silent. "I think there's a chip in your head that the krang used in the foot bots."

Eclips eyes wken wide, she pulled her knees to her chest and din;t say anything. "Hey Eclips I'm sorry I should hav-"

"Your right!" Eclips said looking away, eyes watering. "The krang put a chip in my head it allows me to learn things once I've seen someone else do it. I didn't think you would know, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Eclips said rubbing her eyes. "Donnie the krang wanted to use me as a weapon against you."

"Eclips." Donnie hugged her. "I'm guessing it didn't go as they expected?"

Eclips shock her head. "They weren't finished." She looked to Don. "The krang weren't there to stop you from taking me, because they were too busy preparing for the final stage of my mutation. The part where I become a mindless killer." Eclips started crying.

Donnie hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead. "So if we were an hour or so late…"

"I would have been gone." Eclips ended.

* * *

Arthors Note: Hey guy! Hope you all like the new chapter. As you can tell (thanks to Casey) I'm planing to give Eclips a mask. I have opened a forum so you can post what colour you think Eclips's mask should be. I'm also going to make a Forum where you can ask Eclips or Me a question.

Well thats all Thanks. Bye.

"Booyakasha!"


	7. Not real, Gold

Author's note: So new chapter (Yay finally!), this one doesn't have much action just finishing some loose ends before we get to a real action packed chapter (Maybe). Hope you like. See you at the bottom.

* * *

"What's taking Eclips and Donnie we've almost painted two sides since they left." Mikey said flicking paint everywhere.

"Casey enough!" Leo said pushing Casey away. "Why are you painting me anyway?"

"Because you and Eclips have the same skin tone, I want to know what colour goes best." Casey said holding another brush with yellow paint.

"Colour goes best? Casey what are you talking about?"

"Well when I first saw Eclips she didn't look right?"

"Dude were you checking out our sister?" Mikey asked

"WHAT! No" Casey blushed. "She needs a mask! So I'm trying to find the right colour."

"By painting me!?" Leo said angrily.

"Yeah!" Casey said before Leo planted his foot in his face.

"I think she should have an orange mask!" Mikey boosted.

"Of course you would say that." Raph said throwing his paint brush at Mikey.

"Aw Raph you got paint on my shell!"

"Try being me." Leo said as Casey painted a yellow stripe down his arm. "Quit it!"

April rolled her eyes as she put her brush down and walked out towards Donnie's lab.

* * *

"Hey guys?" April said walking in. "Oh what happened?"

Donnie sat against the back wall of his lab, hugging Eclips. Eclips had stopped crying and hiccupped quietly. "Hey April." Donnie said looking up at her.

"Donnie what have you done? Eclips was so happy before you dragged her off." April said kneeling down next to them. "Has Donnie been mean?"

Eclips giggled looking at April and nodding.

"What Eclips!? I didn't do anything!" Donnie said surprised.

"Quickly Eclips let get away from the crazy, mad scientist," April said grabbing Eclips hand and pulling her away from Donnie.

Eclips laughed allowing April to pull her along.

"Run!" April screamed as she and Eclips ran out of the lab.

"Hey get back here!" Donnie yelled chasing them.

* * *

"Hey Leo, I think Casey's opened another paint can." Raph warned his brother.

"What Casey I said enough, you're not getting anywhere by painting me! Leo said said angrily.

"Come on Leo, I bet this one will-"

"Donnie don't" April's voice suddenly boomed through the hall. "Eclips Run!"

"Guys!? What going on?" Casey asked walking out to door into an unexpected Eclips.

"Ahhhh!" they both screamed as they collided and the paint can Casey had went flying into the air landing on Eclips, covering her in gold paint.

"What's going on?" Raph asked as he, Leo and Mikey walked out to find them, April and Donnie also coming to check if everything was okay.

Eclips sat in the pool of Gold paint. "Um I'm Okay!" Casey said getting up.

"How?" Eclips started "How did you not get any paint on yourself?" Eclips asked angrily dripping with gold paint.

"What is going on here?" Splinter asked seeing the scene. "No more painting tonight. Casey and April I believe it's time for the two of you to go home."

April and Casey nodded waving goodbye and leaving without saying a word.

"As for my sons... and daughter." Splinter said looking at Eclips who was still sitting in the puddle of paint. "Clean this mess up, then yourself and then to bed."

"Ay Sensei!" they all answered.

"Yes um I seen say " Eclips copied causing them all to laugh.

"Don't worry you'll get it." Leo said helping Eclips up.

"I got it Leo!" Mikey said snatching Eclips's hand and running off.

"Master splinter I don't think it's a good idea for Eclips to be alone tonight." Donnie spoke up.

"Yes well seeing that you are yet to finish her room and these dreams she's been having. She will have to bunk with one of you."

"She can stay with me, I still feel bad for leaving her before." Leo said then turned to Donnie. "Hey what did you find any way? When you came and got Eclips you looked pretty worried. "

"Yeah I wanted to ask you guys before how you get Eclips walking so fast." Raph added.

"Maybe we should sit down." Donnie said.

* * *

"Mikey what are you doing?" Eclips asked as she washed her face.

Eclips and Mikey had jumped in the pool beside the living room to wash off the paint. But Mikey had run off just after.

"I was getting a scrubbing brush, you got paint all over your shell, Booyakasha!" Mikey said as he jumped in the pool again.

"Booyakasha what's that even mean?" Eclips laughed.

"I don't know it's just fun to yell. Now hold still." Mikey said.

* * *

"So Eclips learns anything she sees?" Raph asked.

"Basically yes, but even if she learns our moves, her physical fitness and flexibility may prevent her from preforming them." Donnie informed his brother.

"She can train with us that's a start." Leo said excited.

"No, you boys have to continue your own training, Eclips will only prevent you from improving. I'll will train her with April it will be good for them both." Splinter told his sons before getting up and leaving them.

* * *

"It would be cool if she could fight with us." Raph said as he mopped the floor where the gold paint had been spilt.

"I don't think she will be able to fight with us, she still needs to control her fear of the Krang and if she's had a run in with the Shredder, who knows how she would react to the foot." Donnie said scrubbing the wall.

"I'm sure Master splinter can help her with that." Leo said dragging a mattress into his room.

"I guess." Raph yawned. "Well I'm done." Raph said putting the mop away.

"Yeah I think I'll go to bed too, you need any help Leo?" Donnie asked watching Leo try to make the bed.

"No I'm okay." Leo said finally getting the bottom sheet around the mattress. "Night Donnie."

"Night Leo." Donnie said walking to room.

* * *

"You and Mikey get all that paint off?" Leo asked Eclips as she walked in to his room.

"Yeah." Eclips answered tiredly rubbing her eyes. "I can sleep on the floor I don't mind."

"No I'm sleeping on the floor., so hurry up and get comfy before I turn off the light." Leo said waiting until Eclips was comfortable then turned off the light.

"Leo?" Eclips asked.

"Yeah Eclips?" Leo said lying down.

"Do you think I'm weird?"

"What!? Of course I don't. Why would you think that?"

"You know, because I'm not real. I'm a creation of the krang. "

"Not real, Eclips I don't get what you're saying?" Leo said sitting up and putting his hand on her forehead. "Eclips just because you were made by the krang with our DNA doesn't mean you're not real. Eclips." Leo reached up and kissed her forehead. "I love you... Now go to sleep." Leo said laying back down.

"Thanks Leo." Eclips smiled closing her eyes.

* * *

Authors Note/ opinion/thanks: (Hey you made it!) So I wanted to thank everyone who gave me an idea for Eclips mask. I may open a Poll so you can vote on the colour as I have draw (By that I mean tried) Eclips and mixed her masks around, but I still can't choose. Well that's really it from me for now (See I said I was bad at endings) Going to finish the next chapter then go to bed. Bye. :)


	8. Let me help!

Leo's eyes snapped opened, "Eclips?" he stood up. "Eclips snap out of it?"

Eclips sat up shaking violently.

"Eclips" Leo said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Eclips jumped swinging her arm in self-defense and punched Leo in the jaw before running out of the room and down the sewers.

Leo held his jaw and followed Eclips. "Eclips its okay, it me Leo." He yelled to her as he chased her through the sewer not sure what was happening.

Eclips stopped dead in her tracks staring down a sewer pipe to her left, shaking with fear.

"Eclips?" Leo said walking up to her. "what the shell is..." Leo stopped looking down the pipe as well where four Krang stood. "Eclips let's go." Leo said quietly taking Eclips's hand. Eclips didn't move her eyes fixed on the Krang. "Eclips listen." Leo said putting his hand on Eclips's cheek turning her eyes to him, "We're going to leave quietly. Keep your eyes on me ok?" Leo said backing up this time with Eclips following.

"Krang it is the mutant which is the mutant that escaped and the mutant is with the turtle known as Leonardo which is one of the turtle." A krang bot said as four more came out of another pipe to the right.

"Run!" Leo said pulling Eclips along and into a side tunnel. "Eclips go back to the lair I'll get them off our back." Leo said before turning back and heading the krang the other way.

Eclips did what she was told, not turning back. She ran as tears filled her eyes. "HELP!" She screamed when she finally got back to the lair. "Help." Eclips fell to her knees crying.

"Eclips!" Splinter said running to her and hugging her. "What is wrong?" he asked as Mikey, Raph and Donnie came out of their rooms.

"The Krang there here, Leo's needs help." Eclips cried.

"Boys get you weapons and go find Leo." Splinter ordered.

"Ay Sensei." they all replied running to back to their rooms to get their weapons and leaving. Mikey carrying Leo's Katanas.

"Be safe my sons." Splinter said calming Eclips down.

* * *

The boys returned to the lair after an hour of searching. They had found nothing but two krang empty krang bots, But manly no Leo. Raph through his Sais at the ground and jumped onto a beanbag. Mikey pulled one of Leo's Katanas out holding it. Donnie sat beside Eclips and Splinter.

"We couldn't find him." he said looking down.

Eclips put her head in her hands "this is all my fault."

No one said anything. Donnie just rubbed her shoulder before heading to his lab.

"Eclips why were you and Leo out there in the first place?" Raph asked.

"To tell you the truth, I knew they were there." Eclips said.

"What?! If you knew they were there then why the shell did you go out there?" Raph said getting up and walking to her.

"No I didn't mean it like that, I-I just. I could sense them, I just didn't believe it so I had to check." Eclips said looking at Raph. "I never thought they would be there. I didn't know Leo would..."

Raph was about to burst until Donnie stepped in.

"Raph leave her Alone!" Donnie said splitting the two apart. "What matters now is Leo. Lucky for us the Krang communication orb just picked up a transmission telling us that the Krang are taking Leo back to the Lab where we found Eclips."

"Why would they take him there? It's nothing but a loop." Mikey said swinging Leo katana around.

"What do you mean loop?" Eclips asked. "The whole thing a portal."

"A Portal." Raph said picking up his sais.

"Yes the centre part it's a portal." Eclips said again.

"Dudes what if they send Leo through it?" Mikey said.

"Then we get there before they do and Blow it up." Raph said punching his fist together.

"Blow it up. Raph we can't do that. It wi-"

"Donnie it's a junkyard a little explosion won't do anything to the city. Now let's go."

Eclips follow slowly. "Eclips you're staying here." Raph said turning to her. "We don't need you freaking out again."

"But I can help I know that place, I could-"

"Eclips you can't come. I'm sorry." Raph said closing the doors after Mikey and Donnie climbed in.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Mikey asked peering out from a corner of a building.

"We get Leo and Get out." Raph said walking around the junk yard.

"Sounds easy."

"Yeah well let's hope so. Now where's that hole?"

"Raph over here." Donnie said pointing down at the ground.

"Let's do this." Raph said jumping down the hole, landing in front of a group of krang.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey said landing on two and taking down another with his nun-chucks.

"Donnie find that door, Mikey and I will handle the Krang." Raph order Donnie as he landed.

"On It!" Donnie said trying to find and open the door.

"Raph watch you shell." Mikey said throwing two throwing stars at an approaching krang.

"Thanks Mikey. Don how's that door?"

"Almost. Got It! Come on." Donnie said waiting for his brother to get in before closing the door.

"LEO!" Mikey suddenly cried.

"LEO, WHERE!?" Raph and Donnie asked turning to see their youngest brother with his hands on a huge tube holding their older brother.

"No Leo." Raph said walking up to the tube.

Leo was held in the same tube the Krang original had Eclips in. He's hands were chained to the floor but he had no cords coming from his neck.

"Quirky let get him out of there." Raph said pulling the lever releasing the liquid. "Donnie get the explosives set up."

"I will I just want to wipe the computer first." Donnie said getting to work.

Mikey pushed the button releasing Leo's hands and then opened the tube.

"Leo." Raph said lifting Leo's head up. "Leo wake up." Raph pleaded but was getting no response.

"Donnie?" Mikey said sitting with Leo and Raph.

"Yeah I'm coming." Donnie said running to them. He picked up Leo's wrist. "His pulse is steady and he's breathing." Donnie said putting Leo's hand down. "We need to keep him warm though."

"Well then let's blow this joint." Raph said picking Leo up. "You set Don?"

"Yep." Donnie said finishing up the bomb.

"But how are we getting out? There are twice as many Krang here then when we were getting Eclips out." Mikey said opening and closing the door.

"He's right Raph we can't go that way."

"Great then we wil-"A side door suddenly opened. Mikey approached it slowly spinning his nun-chuck.

"Dudes it's an empty room." Mikey said walking around the small space. "Hey there's a rope and… Dudes we can get out here!" Mikey said climbing up the rope.

"Mikey wait it could be a trap!" Raph said as he and Donnie ran to the room.

Mikey climbed through the hole at the top then looked back down. "Dudes its fine comes on."

"Ok Mikey." Raph said tying Leo's hands together so he wouldn't fall off his back as he climbed up. Donnie close behind. Mikey grabbed Leo pulling him out then helping the others.

"Hey this is ours." Donnie said pulling the harpoon that held the rope from the ground.

"It is doesn't matter let's just get to the Shellrazor and get out of here." Raph said picking up Leo again. "Donnie you ready to-"

"Eclips!" Mikey said running behind the Shellrazor.

"Eclips?" Raph said giving Leo the Don and ran up to Eclips pinning her against the wall.

"Raph I'm sorry I-"Eclips said not fighting against Raph.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the lair?!" Raph yelled at her.

"Raph stop we have to get back ask her on the way." Donnie said holding Leo who was now shivering.

"Fine let's go." Raph said putting Eclips in a headlock and dragging her into the Shellrazor.

"Ow Raph let go." Eclips wined.

"Not till you tell us how you got here and why you're wearing my gear?" Raph said sitting down and forcing Eclips to her knees.

"Raph let her go, she just saved our shells." Donnie said setting Leo down with Mikey and getting in the driver's seat.

Raph did as he was told letting Eclips sit. "I followed the map on Donnie computer." Eclips said "And Splinter gave me the gear."

"Wait Splinter let you come, Alone!" Mikey said shocked.

Eclips didn't answer she just looked at the ground and frond.

"He didn't let you go did he?" Raph said starring down at her.

"No." Eclips said biting her finger. "I sort of… just left."

* * *

Before:

Eclips paced back and forth. She felt useless.

"Eclips seeing that you have so much energy maybe we should begin some training." Splinter asked holding some knee and elbow pads.

"Master Splinter I want to help them!" Eclips said almost begging.

"Eclips you are not ready to fight. You-"

"I can fight I know some moves!" Eclips said angrily.

"Eclips please understand you are not ready." Splinter said holding out his hands offering the pads to Eclips.

"Fine." Eclips said taking them and putting them on, while Splinter wrapped her wrists, hands and feet.

"Now you look ready to begin your training, but I also have one more thing for you." Splinter said before leaving into the dojo.

"Eclips?" Splinter said as he returned to see Eclips run out of the lair carrying a harpoon and rope. "Just like your brothers." Splinter sighed looking down at the pale orange mask.

* * *

"You are so busted when we get back." Mikey laughed.

"Mikey this isn't funny. You're lucky you didn't get hurt." Raph said.

"I didn't care I just wanted to help, this was my fault so I wanted to fix it." Eclips said teary.

Raph put his arm around her pulling her closer. "Your stupid… But I would have done the same thing." Raph whispered.

Eclips gave him a weak smile and rested her head on his shoulder. "Will Leo be ok?"

"That the thing with Leo his always ok." Raph said putting on a hopeful smile looking to his older brother.

"BOOM!"

* * *

Authors note: Ok so ending with boom sorry I completely forgot about the bomb. So Eclips is a little too much like her brother for Master splinter's liking. "Hey I wanted to help!" "Eclips why are you here?" "I wanted to tell people that I finally got a mask, took you long enough to choose a colour." "Geez well I'm sorry." "So anyway if you check out DeviantART you can see me in my hot new ninja outfit!" "Um I'm going to post one on here too." "Well you could have told me that before." "Whatever I'm going." "Hey but you have to end it." "You do it!" "O..k Um did you guys know in the next chapter I'm goi-" "Eclips Shut up." "Raph! you ruined it." "No if you don't shut up you'll ruin the next chapter. Here this is how you end. Bye!"

"That sucked." *Eclips leaves with a sad-face. :(


	9. Learning a lesson

"There's no point avoiding it." Raph said peering into the Shellrazor. It had been about half an hour since they had arrived back at the lair. Leo was still asleep and had to be kept warm. Donnie was doing something on his computer, Mikey had fallen asleep on the lounge and Raph was trying to get Eclips out of the Shellrazor. "Come on you said you didn't care if Splinter busted you… Or is this about Leo?"

Eclips looked up at Raph not saying anything.

"I'll come with you to see Splinter, then we can come back and check on Leo, Ok" Raph said walking away slowly hoping she would follow.

Eclips got up and jumped out of the Shellrazer, eyes grim. Arms crossed as she followed Raph.

"Master Splinter?" Raph said walking into the Dojo and kneeling before him. Eclips did the same not looking at Splinter.

"I see everything went well." Splinter said looking at the two turtles in front of him.

"Ay sensei. Donnie says Leo will be fine."

"That is good to hear. Thank you Raphael, but if you would please leave I need to speak to your sister."

Raph sighed putting his hand on Eclips's shoulder 'Good luck' he mouthed before leaving.

"You left without permission, took a weapon you have no experience with, put yourself and brothers in danger. Should I go on?" Splinter asked looking at Eclips who continued to look down. "LOOK AT ME!" Splinted demanded bashing his staff against the floor. Eclips looked up sitting upright eyes wide and focused on Splinter. "Eclips you are a part of our family now, and that means you must never put your brothers at risk. To prevent that you shall need to be able to fight. So as punishment for disobeying me and one of your brothers you start your training now."

"That's not really a punishment?" Eclips finally spoke.

"Eclips there are many forms of punishments and ways of life. Your heart and mind have been scarred by the Krang, you need to learn a new way of life one where you can choose your own path and don't have you life planned for you." Splinter knelt down "Your young and even if you won't fit in with the world above you will always fit in here." Splinter said holding his chest near his heart. "Come let's start your training." Splinter said getting up and turning his back to her.

Eclips got up and wrapped her arms around him "Thank you."

Splinter smiled. "This is also for you." Splinter said pulling out the pale orange mask from his robe. "I hope you like it." He said tying it up for Eclips.

* * *

"Two hours? Really?" Leo asked Donnie sitting up.

"Yep two hours." Donnie answered checking Leo's nerves.

"Wonder how much she's learned?"

"Who knows with that chip she could be up to our level in a couple of days."

"Yeah but you said she still needs to improve her fitness and flexibility."

"And control of her fear, that's the one I think will being her down, plus I don't think splinter will teach her everything at once. Ok your good to go, just keep the rug on and you should be fine." Donnie said putting his stuff away.

"I'm going to watch." Leo said getting up and walking out towards the dojo.

"Leo you're ok!" Mikey said jumping up and hugging Leo.

"Hey Mikey." Leo said pushing Mikey away.

"If you were planning to see Eclips don't bother they just finished." Raph said reading his comic.

"She really good too!" Mikey added letting go of Leo.

"Haha that's good to-"

"Leo?" Eclips said tiredly coming out of the dojo. "You're ok?"

"Yeah I fine Eclips." Leo smiled.

"Look I got my mask!" She said running up to him and hugging him.

"Yeah you did and it looks very pretty, you look like a true ninja now." Leo said patting her head.

"Dude I new orange was her colour. Who's Awesome? ME!" Mikey said pointing to himself.

Leo laughed as Eclips rested her head against his shell and yawned. "So tell me what did Master splinter teach you. Self-defense, Attacks, stealth?" Leo looked down to see Eclips had fallen asleep.

"Aw, Dude that's cute she fell asleep in your arms." Mikey laughed.

"Guess all the training wore her out." Leo yawned sitting down on with Eclips now wrapped in the rug as well.

Mikey looked at Raph with a huge smile. "What?" Raph asked not looking up from his comic.

"Leo and Eclips." Mikey said turning and looking at them.

"What about them- Oh." Raph smile as he watched Leo slowly drifted to sleep still holding Eclips.

* * *

"You think we should wake them?" Mikey asked poking Leo's cheek.

"Mikey!" Raph said hitting Mikey's hand away "we're only going on patrol I think we will be fine. Now hurry up and get your nun-chucks before Donnie and I leave without you."

"Ok I'm going." Mikey said getting up and running to his room.

"I don't think leaving Eclips with Leo is a good idea." Donnie said as they waited for Mikey.

"Why? You think he'll make her watch Space heroes again?" Raph laughed.

"Ok Let's go." Mikey said running past them and out of the lair.

"Mikey don't run off!" Raph said following him.

'Thinks never change' Donnie sighed following them.

* * *

Authors note: Hi guys another short chapter sorry. So I've been on school holidays for awhile now and sadly its coming to an end, so I may not be able to post chapters as often as I would like... But I am going to write some short stories based on Eclips and every time she experiences something new, too fill in for the other chapters. Plus I'm going to do requests. Well that's all Bye! "I didn't get to say anything." "Eclips your suppose to be asleep!" "But Leo snores" "Zzzz" "SEE!"


	10. What am I doing?

"Hey Master Splinter I'm ready for my lesson." April said walking into the dojo and bowing her head to Splinter.

Splinter did the same. "April I wish to ask you if it is alright if Eclips trains with you?"

"Eclips sure it's fine, actually it could be fun."

"Thank you I have already taught her basic attacks and defense."

"Wait you already taught her all that in like a day?"

"I'm guessing my sons did not tell you of the chip in Eclips's head that allows her to learn anything just from observing someone else?"

"Like the foot bots. That's cool!"

Splinter smiled "I will go get her."

"No I'll go she's just outside with Leo." April said leaving the dojo.

"Hey Eclips!" April said approaching Eclips who was sitting on the floor listening to Mikey's MP3, while Leo continued to sleep.

"Hi April" Eclips smiled taking the head phones off.

"Splinter wants us to train together." April said pointing behind her to the dojo.

"Now, but I already did, plus I'm still sore." Eclips said getting up and walking with April to the Dojo.

"Don't worry the more you train the less you are sore after. Oh and I like your mask the colour suits you."

"Thanks."

Eclips and April bowed their heads to Splinter. "Let's begin."

* * *

"Wow you do learn fast." April said puffing.

"Yeah but I'm not as good as you yet." Eclips said trying to catch her breath.

"That because you need a weapon." April said opening her fan.

"That's cool can I have a weapon?" Eclips asked turning to Splinter.

"Eclips I do not believe you're ready to-" Splinter looked at Eclips who tilted her head slightly to the left, stuck her bottom lip out and made puppy dog eyes. Splinter sighed "Very well."

"Yeah!" Eclips and April jumped in the air happily.

"After you can face your fears." Splinter said before leaving them "That will but all." He closed the door.

"Aw I wanted one now." Eclips said

"Do worry you'll get one." April said as they left the Dojo. "Come on lets finish your room."

"Leo!" Eclips said running to the still sleeping Leonardo.

"He's been sleeping a long time, you think his ok." April asked poking Leo's cheek. "Hey Leo you ok?"

"I'm just tired." Leo answered not moving or opening an eye.

"Ok well Eclips and I are going to finish painting if you want to come help." April said as she and Eclips made their way down the hall. "Aw look at this." April said angrily "Casey got paint everywhere." April said looking at one of the walls which was multi-coloured.

"I like it!" Eclips suddenly added. "Besides we forgot to put the lid on the paint so it dried up."

"Well we can't leave it like this."

"Why not?"

"It just doesn't look good."

"Then why don't we finish it." Eclips said holding some brushes and standing in front of the paints.

"Rainbow room?" April asked. Eclips smiled.

* * *

"You still asleep there leader?" Raph asked walking in from patrol.

Leo didn't answer, he had the rug hanging over his head like a hoodie.

"Leo?" Raph walked up to him "Hey Bro?"

Leo still didn't answer.

"Donnie what's wrong with him" Raph asked as Donnie lifted Leo up.

"I don't know let's get him to my lab." Donnie said when Leo suddenly woke up.

"Donnie what are you doing?" Leo asked surprised as Donnie carried him.

"Leo but.. Why didn't you answer us before?" Raph asked.

"Dude we thought you were." Mikey swiped his hand along his neck and stuck out his tongue.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked as the rug that was around his head fell showing his face and headphones.

"Are you kidding me?!" Donnie said dropping Leo and walking away.

"OW WHAT THE SHELL?" Leo asked rubbing his shell and watching his brothers walk off. "What did I do?"

* * *

"Hey guys!" Eclips ran out to Raph and Mikey. "Come see what April and I just painted!" She said grabbing them by the wrists and pulling them.

"Eclips what so exciting about a lime green wall." Donnie asked following.

"Well for starters it's not Green!" April voice came from the room. "Far from it."

"Dude its…It's. I don't know what it is?" Mikey said looking at the wall.

"Um so you and April just painted the wall with any colour huh?" Raph asked.

"Yeah but it looks awesome!" Eclips said happily.

"Very, um different." Donnie added.

"That the way she wanted it." April said putting the brushes and paint away.

"You guy don't like it!" Eclips said sadly.

"No Eclips we do." Donnie said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"We do?" Raph asked before Donnie hit him. "Oh yeah it's epic." Raph smiled.

"Your bad liars." Eclips said walking out into Leo. "Hey Leo what do you think?"

"Of what." Leo asked tiredly.

"My room!"

"Oh!" Leo looked in. "Um it's very… you." Leo said looking at Eclips who wasn't very happy with the answer. "Sorry Eclips but I just came to get the guys."

"Oh and why do you want us?" Raph asked.

"Training." Leo said walking back towards the dojo.

"Well I should go them seeya guys." April said getting her stuff and taking off.

"Come on Splinter will kill us if we're late."

"Can I come?" Eclips asked following them.

"You can watch." Donnie said as they entered the dojo. "Just ask splinter." He winked.

"Good to see you're not late today." Splinter said as they entered. "Eclips?"

"Um hey." Eclips said when splinter said her name. "Can I watch I promise I won't get in the way."

"Yes you may just stay by my side." Splinter said "Now let's begin."

* * *

Arthors note: I just want to apologies for this chapter. It wan bad, really bad or that's what I thought. Next chapter will hopeful be better. "But weren't you got to.." "Eclips!" "Shutting up." So as I was saying the next chapter will be better. Oh and before I go I wanted to mention my short stories I mentioned on the last chapter have come out (Well some) they are called Little sister tails if you want to read them. Till next chapter Bye.


	11. A weapon and what of tomorrow?

"Very good my sons. Now you shoal fight one on one, Leonardo vs. Raphael." Splinter said.

Mikey and Donnie knelt down beside Eclips as Raph and Leo prepaid to face each other. "So what you think so far?" Mikey asked getting in Eclips's face.

"You're so good, you think I could fight like that?" Eclips said pushing Mikey away.

"Well you should have already learned everything because of that chip." Donnie pointed out "Maybe we should test it."

"That is enough." Splinter said silencing them. "Yamet!"

Raph and Leo attacked each other. "Wait so you should be able to use my nun-chucks?" Mikey asked quietly.

Eclips surged her shoulders. "Probably."

"Silence!" Splinter ordered.

"Dude that's awesome." Mikey said pulling out one of his nun-chucks.

"Michelangelo!"

"What?" Mikey asked letting his nun-chuck fly from his hand towards Leo. Leo went to block it but Splinter caught it before it hit him.

"That is enough!" Splinter said stopping Leo and Raph.

"Aw but I didn't get to beat up Leo." Raph said putting his Sais away.

"Like you could touch me." Leo boosted kneeling down beside Donnie.

"Michelangelo it is you turn!" Splinter said throwing Mikey his nun-chuck. Mikey got up and so did Donnie. "Not you Donatello" Splinter said stopping Donnie.

"What but whose Mikey going to fight?" Donnie asked sitting back down.

"Michelangelo will fight Eclips."

"WHAT!" All five turtle said surprised.

"I can't fight Mikey." Eclips said not getting up.

"And why not?" Splinter asked looking Eclips in the eye.

"Go for it Eclips, show us how that thing in your head works. And besides Mikey isn't that tough." Raph said encouraging her.

"Ok." Eclips said getting up.

"So no nun-chucks?" Mikey asked.

"No you will use you nun-chucks." Splinter said.

"But isn't that a little unfair?"

"Not if Eclips has a weapon." Splinter said gesturing to the wall where the other weapon hung. "Eclips choose one." Splinter said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Eclips walked up to the wall and reached up for a pair of Kama. Eclips spun them in her hands then turned to Splinter.

"Wait none of us have ever used them so how would Eclips know how to use them?" Leo asked turning to Don who shrugged.

"I have seen people use them." Eclips said preparing to strike.

"Yamet!"

Eclips ran at Mikey holding the Kama to her left. Mikey flipped over her. Eclips span around and striked at Mikey's mid-section but Mikey blocked with his nun-chunk. Eclips pushed down hooking one of the Kama's around the chain on Mikey's nun-chuck and pulled it to her causing Mikey to fall towards her. Mikey released the nun-chuck and was about to pull out the other when Eclips striked again. Resting ether of the Kama on Mikey's shoulders.

Mikey smiled "I thought you weren't going to stop."

Eclips breathe deeply, lowing the Kama.

"Very good Eclips, but I recognise that fighting style." Splinter said walking over to them. "You learned these moves from the foot, did you not?"

"The foot!" "No way," "she couldn't have." The other talked as they waited for Eclips to answer.

"I- Yes." Eclips said holding the Kama tightly. "When I escaped from the Krang I was found by the foot, I tried fighting but he showed up."

"He being?"

"I don't know his name he just attacked me and…" Eclips touch the metal plate over her shell and began crying.

"Eclips rest you have had a long day." Splinter said taking the Kama.

Eclips nodded and made her way to her room.

"So it was the Shredder who stabbed her." Donnie said "You think she will be alright tonight?"

"Maybe one of us should stay with her again?" Leo added.

"No my sons Eclips need to learn to control her fear or they will control her." Splinter said putting the Kama back. "From now on you are to help Eclips face this fear by not helping her unless she is in danger."

"But Sensei what do you mean?" Mikey asked confused.

"You will see tomorrow, good night My sons." Splinter said going back to his room.

"Tomorrow?" Raph questioned "What's happening tomorrow?"

"I guess will find out tomorrow Raph." Donnie said going to his room.

"I still don't think we should leave her alone. What if she runs off again." Leo said hesitating to go into his room.

"Leo she'll be find. She done so much training to day she's probably worn out." Raph said putting his hand out his shoulder.

"Yeah I guess." Leo said before going into his room. "Night."

* * *

Authors note: Another short chapter sorry. I'm slowly losing my mojo. So people has been wanting Eclips to get a weapon so there you go a weapon. Strated the next chapter will most likely post it tomorrow. till then Bye.

Eclips note: I kicked Mikey's but!


	12. Face it or fear it

"Mikey you're burning it!" "Not I'm not!" "Yes you are!" "You don't even know how to cook! OW"

"What are they fighting about now?" Leo asked as he helped Donnie move something to the Dojo.

"Sounds like Raph's complaining about Mikey's cooking again." Donnie sighed setting the thing down.

"So what is this Donnie?" Leo asked lifting the sheet to get a look at what was underneath.

"Don't!" Donnie said hitting Leo's hand away.

"Geez what's up with you?" Leo asked Donnie who just looked to the ground.

"Just check on Eclips." Donnie said leaving.

"Ok?" Leo said as he made his way down the hall and knocked on Eclips's door. "Eclips?"

"Yeah."

"You sleep ok?" Leo asked entering her room. "No nightmares or late night runs in to the sewers?"

"No but I feel like I was hit by something. I'm sore." Eclips said sitting up and rubbing her neck.

"You'll get over it." Leo laughed. "Did you sleep in your gear?"

"Um." Eclips looked at her arms and legs. "I guess I forgot to take them off."

Leo smiled and straightened her mask. "Come on I think Mikey's finished breakfast."

* * *

"What's with the sheet?" Mikey asked as he walking into the Dojo with his brothers and Sister. "And why do we have to be here? Isn't this Eclips's and Aprils time to train?"

"Yes, you are correct Michelangelo, but I wish for you to help with today's lesson." Splinter said standing with April on the other side of the room. "My sons come here. Eclips please stay where you are."

They did as they were told, the boys moving to the other side of the room with Splinter and leaving Eclips at the other side.

"Donatello." Splinter turned to him.

"Ay sensei." Donnie said eyes gloomy as he walked to the object in the center of the room preparing to remove the cover.

"Eclips today you will be facing your fear." And with that Donnie pulled the sheet off to reveal a krang bot.

Eclips froze and backed up ageist the wall. Leo stepped forward but was stopped by Splinter. "Master splinter what are you doing?" Leo asked wanting to go to Eclips.

"No Eclips must face this, she must come to us."

Eclips slid down the wall, sitting down, her body begun to shake and she began to cry.

"Master splinter this isn't-"

"Enough!" Splinter silenced them. "Eclips look at it. It will not hurt you. Now come."

Eclips brought her knees to her chest and cover her eyes with her hands as she cried.

"Eclips it won't hurt you I promise" Donnie said not liking what he had just done.

Eclips lifted her head and looked across the room. 7 Krang stood in front of her, not moving any closer. "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LET THEM TAKE ME!" she screamed.

"And I haven't." Splinter said in a strong tone. "Eclips open your eyes see the truth, not the past. Your Fear is controlling your mind, which is clouding your vision." Splinter finished.

Eclips wiped her eyes as the Krang started to fade into four turtles, a girl and a Rat. Eclips focused on them then looked at the last Krang bot. It was beaten up, had no Krang to control it and didn't even have an arm. 'What is wrong with me' Eclips thought getting to her feet shakily. She used to wall for support and turned to the other.

"It's ok." "Come here." "It's not going to get you." They all encouraged.

Eclips begun to walk towards them then stopped again seeing she was almost centered with the krang. She took a step back.

"Eclips don't stop your almost here." Raph said opening his arms. "Just focus on us."

Eclips closed her eyes run ran forward into Raph. She wrapped her arms around him, Eyes still closed.

"Hey see you did it." Raph said hugging her tightly. The others crowded around as well.

"Very good Eclips. You see when you mind is full of fear, it clouds you judgement making you see things for what there are not." Splinter said walking towards the krang bot. "Now you know it won't hurt you come to me."

Eclips looked at where splinter was standing, he was right next to the krang.

"Master Splinter maybe we should take a break?" Leo asked.

"No I want to do this." Eclips said taking a deep breath and stepping forwarded. She walked to Splinter slowly, not looking at the krang.

"Good Eclips." Splinter said as she reached him. "Now face it Eclips." Splinter said moving behind her so she had full view of the Krang.

Eclips nodded stepping closer to the krang. Slowly looking up, then to the floor. "I can't." She said stepping back.

Splinter put his hand on her shoulder. "It's not going to hurt you. Eclips"

Eclips took another deep breath, she stepped closer, putting her hand out and touched to Krang's head pushing it over. It fell to the ground in a heap.

"Yeah Go Eclips!" Mikey cheered with the others.

Eclips smiled then turned to Splinter. "You see nothing to be afraid of." Splinter said patting her head.

"Thank you sensei." Eclips responded.

"That will be all my sons. Thank you for your help." Splinter said meaning it was time for the boy to leave.

"No probs Sensei." Mikey said running out so he didn't have to help move the Krang.

"Hey Mikey you could help!" Raph complained taking one end of the Krang.

"Now how about some weapon practice?" Splinter asked turning his attention to Eclips and April.

* * *

Authors note: Hope you liked this chapter, very emotional for Eclips. Next chapter may not be up for a while due to school and my brain has started to melt. Till next time bye.

* * *

Eclips note: How mean can you get, I mean how could you wright something so heartless? Well anyway I over it now, buts lets hope Total doesn't have anymore bad plans for me. "Don't worry I'll protect you." Um thanks Leo. But seriously write somethi- "Eclips get off my computer!" Bye.


	13. Cold Ice

Eclips wandered around the Lair. She had finished training with Splinter almost an hour ago, April had to leave because she had homework and as for her brothers, they were still on patrol. She walked into the kitchen and dragged a chair to the fridge. Sitting on the chair she opened the freezer.

"Hey Ice-cream!" Eclips said to the Cat made of ice-cream. "How are you today?" Eclips asked patting her head. "You think the others are ok?"

"Meow." Ice-cream replied as Eclips kept patting her.

"Yeah you're right I'm sure they are fine." Eclips said feeling a little stupid talking to a cat made of Ice-cream. "You want some milk?" Eclips asked getting off the chair and opening the fridge. She poured the milk into a bowl and gave it to Ice-cream who started to drink it. Eclips put the chair back and watched Ice-cream enjoy the milk. She smiled and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Eclips!" Splinter's voice woke Eclips up.

Her face felt numb and cold as little bits of ice stuck to her face.

"Master Splinter!" Eclips said lifting her head and hit the roof of the freezer. "Ow." Eclips held her head and turn to him.

"Come sit here, you'll catch a cold." Splinter said pointing to the chair beside him. Eclips did as she said closing the freezer.

"Sorry Master Splinter." Eclips said sitting down.

"What were you doing in the freezer?" Splinter asked getting a cloth and warm water.

"I was patting Ice-cream." Eclips said picking a piece of ice from the tip of her nose.

"Well next time don't fall asleep in it." Splinter said testing to see if the water was too hot. "Here." Splinter sat on the chair in front of Eclips and wiped the warm cloth over her cheek. "Is it too hot?" He asked.

"No." Eclips said as Splinter continued, slowly rubbing the cloth over her face taking the numbness away. "Master Splinter?"

"Yes Eclips." Splinter said rinsing the cloth and starting on Eclips's other cheek.

"Why aren't the guys back yet?"

"My sons? I do not know, they may have run it to something that needs their attention." Splinter smiled "There." Splinter said finishing. "Now no more sleeping in the freezer." He said pouring the water out.

"Yes Master Splinter." Eclips sighed getting up.

"You seem troubled my daughter what is wrong?" Splinter asked standing in front of her.

"It's nothing." Eclips said leaving and going towards her room.

Splinter sighed and watched her leave. 'My Daughter' He thought before going into the Dojo.

"Ow that's not helping Raph." Leo complained as Raph carried him into the Lair.

"Hey you rather walk?" Raph shot back.

"Just set him down there." Donnie said pointing to the couch. "I want to check Mikey's arm first." He said.

"Guy your back are you-"Eclips stopped as she came around the corner seeing her brothers. She covered her mouth and her eyes began to water.

"Eclips its ok we're fine." Raph said approaching her.

"YOU'RE NOT FINE!" Eclips suddenly bust. Raph had a gash across his arm and was covering in Blood and bruises. Donnie had half of his Bo staff, bruises all over him and a cut just above his shell. Leo's foot was cut opened and he had little cuts all over his body. And Mikey, he had a huge bite mark on his right arm. "What happened?"

"Listen Eclips we'll tell you after. Just don't worry we'll be fine." Raph said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Ok?"

Eclips nodded. "Can I help?"

"No, we'll be ok Eclips." Donnie said taking Mikey to his lab. "Raph can you bring Leo?"

"Yeah I'll get him." Raph said and turned back to Eclips. "I'll come see you later ok." He said.

"Ok." Eclips sighed going back to her room, as Raph took Leo to Donnie's lab.

"Hey." Raph said entering Eclips's room.

"Hey." Eclips answered back, she was lying on her stomach on the floor reading a magazine. "Are the others ok?"

"Yeah everything's good. What ya reading?" Raph asked lying next to her.

"It's a Magazine April gave me, but I don't really get much of what's in it."

"I guess that chip can't teach you everything." Raph said taking the Magazine. "A girl gossip mag? Don't worry one understands these."

"Yeah well there's nothing better to do." Eclips said snatching the Magazine back.

"Well you want me to tell you about what happened on patrol?"

"Yes!" Eclips said throwing the magazine on the pile.

Raph smiled "Maybe I shouldn't" He teased.

"What Please? You just said, so now I want to here! Tell me Please!"" Eclips begged getting to her knees.

"Ok, ok." Raph laughed sitting up. "We were searching for mutagen when Donnie's tracker went nuts. So we followed it and found a mutant snake. It was huge." Raph said raising his hand. "Bigger them all of us. Then he attacked." Raph said grabbing Eclips.

"Ahhh!" She screamed surprised. "Raph tell me what really happened!"

"No this in more fun." Raph said as he begun to tickle her.

"No, haha Raph, ha STOP HAHA!" Eclips laughed.

Raph didn't, he continued the tickle her until she laughter became coughing. "Eclips are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm *Cough* fine." Eclips said breathing heavily.

"No you're not." Raph said putting his hand on her head. "Your pale an-"

"Raph I'm fine." Eclips interrupted. "I'm just tired you guys came back so late."

"Well it happens" Raph sighed.

"When can I come with you?"

"Come with us? Eclips there's no way you're coming with us. Besides it's up to Splinter." Raph said patting her head. "Come on if your tried then you should go to bed." Raph said picking Eclips up.

"No Raph I not that tried." Eclips said as Raph pulled the sheets down and laid her on the bed.

"That's not what you said a minute ago." Raph said tucking her in. "Night Eclips." He kissed her forehead.

"But Ra-"

"Night Little Sis." He said in a stronger tone, turning off the light and closing the door.

"Night." Eclips smiled. "Big bro."

"You right there Leo?" Raph asked as Leo hopped his way to his room.

"Yes I'll get there. Was Eclips ok?" Leo asked leaning against the wall.

"Yeah she's… ok." Raph said staring at Leo's forehead.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked noticing that Raph was just staring at him.

"What oh nothing. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Eclips she just didn't seem right. Like herself."

"Raph we're only known her for like 3 days."

"Yeah I know, just forget I said anything." Raph said walking away.

"Ok night bro." Leo said as he left.

"Night Leo." Raph said before walking through the living room, pasted a snoring Mikey and into Don's lab. "You didn't have that bruise before. Did you?" Raph asked sitting down on the desk beside where Donnie was working.

"NO!" Donnie snapped angrily. "Mikey punched me when I tried to give him a needle."

"Dudes still have a fear of needles." Raph laughed.

"Yeah, and he acts like you. Fights before thinking!" Donnie said throwing his tool on the desk. "I'm going to bed."

"Don you forget Mikey doesn't thing."

"Oh shut up Raph." Donnie said leaving.

"Night bro!" Raph laughed walking out and looking at Mikey. "Come on you can't sleep on the couch." Raph said picking Mikey up and taking him to his room.

* * *

Authors note: Sorry so late.


	14. Stubbon Sickness

"Please." Eclips begged splinter.

"No."

"But it's been a *Cough* week and I haven't done anything, please. *Cough"

"No Eclips."

"Why not?"

"Because I said no."

"That's not *Cough real answer."

"Eclips!"

Eclips lowered her head and kicked the ground "This sucks I want to go topside. *Cough, Cough."

Splinter sighed, he wasn't getting through to her. "Eclips I will let you go topside-"

"Yes really?!" Eclips interrupted.

"WHEN." Splinter raised his hand. "I believe you're ready."

"But."

"No buts, you're not going." Splinter.

"It's not fair*Cough, I'm ready." Eclips mumbled to herself. Splinter put his hand on her forehead, but Eclips hit it away. "I'm fine." She said holding in another cough.

"You have been saying that for as long as you've been asking to go topside. Eclips you're sick."

"I'M NOT!" Eclips yelled then began coughing.

"Easy." Splinter said rubbing her back. "Take deep breaths."

"MASTER SPLINTER!" Mikey burst in and ran to Eclips. "Eclips are you dying?" He asked.

"Mikey!" Raph hit him. "You don't ask people that."

Eclips stopped coughing and sat on the ground doing as Splinter instructed. "I'm fine."

"You're not, now go with your brother and see Donatello." Splinter ordered. "Raphael make sure she gets there."

"Ay sensei." Raph said then knelt beside Eclips. "Come here." He said picking her up.

"I can walk." Eclips snapped as he lifted her up.

"I know, but I can't see you walking into Donnie's lab." Raph smiled as Eclips turned her head defeated. "Why do you keep saying you're not sick, when clearly you are?" Raph asked but got no answer. "Fine be that way."

"Yo Nurse Donnie is needed." Mikey laughed entering Donnie's Lab with Raph following.

"Mikey how many times have I told you not to call me that?!" Donnie said throwing a hammer towards Mikey.

"Whoa dude chill." Mikey said dodging it.

"Haha leave him Donnie." Leo laughed

"What do you want Mikey? Leo and I were busy" Donnie asked as Raph and Eclips entered. "Oh so Eclips is finally ready to admit she's sick? OR has Raph just dragged you here?"

"Actually Don, Splinter made me drag her here." Raph corrected him.

"Well I'm glad." Donnie said putting his hand on her forehead.

Eclips went to hit it away but Leo caught her arm.

"Put her on the table." Donnie pointed and went to his draws.

Raph put Eclips down. "You going to say there?" Raph asked before letting her go.

"No." Eclips said strongly.

"Eclips what the hell's wrong? You know you're sick so let Don help!" Raph said before strapping Eclips's wrist down.

"Raph what are you doing!?" Eclips asked panicked.

"Well you said you weren't going to stay."

"Ok Eclips I'm going to take a blood test, then a scan." Donnie said approaching Eclips with a needle.

Eclips pulled at the straps. "Let me go." She said trying to stay calm.

"Eclips we're trying to help you." Leo said holding her arm. "Don't be scared."

"NO! *cough I'm not scared of a needle. I don't *cough, cough, cough." Eclips broke one strap and went to undo the other, but Leo and Raph stopped her.

"Eclips calm down." Leo said as she began kicking.

"Raph hold her leg still." Donnie said picking up a different needle.

Raph did what he said. He held her right leg allowing Donnie stuck the needle into her thigh.

Eclips body slowly became numb and her coughing faded. Eclips lied lifeless, unable to move as she begun to fall unconscious.

"Donnie what did you do? Did you kill her?" Mikey asked.

"No I sedated her or she would have killed herself." Donnie said pulling to needle from Eclips's leg.

"What was with that?" Raph asked running his hand along her face.

"She panicked because you put then straps on her!" Mikey said.

"I had to she wasn't going to stay still!" Raph yelled back.

"Guy shut up!" Leo yelled. "She probably has the same phobia as Mikey."

"I don't have a phobia. I don't even know what a phobia is!" Mikey yelled at Leo.

"Fear you dimwit, she has your fear of needles!" Raph yelled and hit Mikey.

"I'm not scared of anything!" Mikey boosted holding his head.

"Oh really?" Raph said going to pick up a needle. Donnie hit his hand away.

"That's it all of you out! If I need your help I come get you. NOW GET OUT!" Donnie yelled louder, pointing to the door. "Well!"

The others headed for the door no daring to say another word or look back. Donnie sighed and picked up the needle.

* * *

Donnie sat beside Eclips as he waited for the test results. He stroked her head as the computer started beeping. Donnie got up and walked to the computer reading the results. Donnie sighed going to the living room where his brothers were waiting.

"Well?" Mikey asked getting up.

Donnie looked at the ground. "She's going to be sick for a while but if we act now she's we recover faster."

"Tell me Donatello what is this illness?" Splinter asked walking to Donnie.

"It's not really an illness, it's just she's been kept in containments, which would have been sterilized. So her body's immune system isn't strong enough to fend off the germs she's been exposed to here."

"Donnie English?" Mikey requested.

"She's sick because her body her body can't fight off the germs that are making her sick." Donnie said in a dumber tone.

"So how do we stop it?" Raph asked.

"Well we don't." Donnie paused. "The only thing we can do is sterilize the lair and let Eclips's immune system get stronger."

"So we have to clean the whole lair!" Mikey wined.

"Well I think it would be better to just do Eclips's room for now." Donnie added.

"Very well we will do that." Splinter said.

"But we also need to stay clean or avoid contact with Eclips."

"Wait we can't see her?" Leo asked.

"I believe Donatello is referring to that if we want to see her we will need to be clean ourselves." Splinter informed them.

"Yes."

"Ok so let's get started on her room." Raph said getting up and dragging the unenthusiastic Mikey with him.

"I'll catch up with you guys." Donnie said pulling out his T-phone.

"Who are you calling?" Splinter asked.

"I'm going to text April and see if she can get some medicine to help Eclips. Oh and I think it will be a good idea for Eclips to have a bath. You know wash off the germs." Donnie said tapping away.

"Yes but you help your brothers first, I will look after Eclips" Splinter said leaving Donnie.

"Yes sensei."


	15. Warm Water

Author's Note: Another short chapter. (Sorry) Slowly working on the upcoming action! Well enjoy.

* * *

Eclips began to wake up. Her chest burned from coughing and her through was dry.

"You're ok." Splinter said holding her hand as she woke up.

Eclips nodded and yawned.

"Come." Splinter said taking one of her knee pads off. "We need to wash to germs from your body." He said continuing to remove the pads and straps from her wrists and feet. Splinter ran his hand along her mask before untying it. "There now let's get the bath ready." He said lifting her and carrying her to the bathroom.

Eclips didn't say a word, she was still numb and yet to fully wake up. Splinter placed her on the floor beside the bath as he turned on the water. "Here." Splinter said holding three small bottles of scented bath oils. "Choose one." He offered letting Eclips smell each, she pointed to the coconut scented one. Splinter smiled as he poured the oil in to the water, he never used the oils before as his sons though they were too girly. "Is the water too hot?" Splinter asked.

Eclips turned to the bath and ran her hand along the water. "No" She replied quietly.

"Good then that should be enough water." Splinter said turning off the water. Splinter helped Eclips up allowing her to step into the bath. Eclips slide down the side as the water engulfed her body to her neck. Eclips smiled relaxed and closed her eyes. "Don't fall asleep I do not want you drowning." Splinter said as he got up and grabbed a sponge. He placed it in the water allowing it to soak up the water, he raised it to Eclips's head and squeezed allowing water to flow over her head

Eclips giggled as he begun to rub her head with the sponge. "Sensei?" Eclips asked opening her eyes.

"Yes Eclips."

"Who's that photo of in the dojo? I wanted to ask you before?"

Splinter sighed, he had noticed Eclips looking at it when they were training and had be waiting for her to ask. "That is me, my wife and baby daughter." Splinter said.

"You were human, what happened?" Eclips asked sitting up so Splinter could wash her shell.

"Eclips what happened is in the past, you and your brothers are my family now." Splinter said giving her a small smile.

* * *

"This sucks." Raph said as he continued to clean.

"Raph just clean." Leo said mopping the floor.

"No I'm not talking about cleaning, I mean it sucks that Eclips is sick. I thought Master Splinter would let her come topside with us soon, but now."

"She'll get better, although it may take a few weeks or a month, plus even when Eclips is well I don't think Master Splinter will let her go topside." Donnie added making the bed with clean sheets.

"She's not going to be happy about that, she's already bored of staying in the lair." Raph said putting the mop down.

"Ooh then we do this." Mikey said jumping on the freshly made bed and holding his finger up. "We take turns staying with Eclips, like one of us slips patrol each night to hang with her."

The others stood thinking. "That could work." Leo said shocked that Mikey said something smart.

"But that would make use one turtle short." Raph added.

"So if something happens and needs all of us we just call." Donnie said holding up his T-phone.

"Ok you've convinced me." Raph said.

"Ok Mikey since you came up with this idea your taking first shift." Leo smiled.

"Sounds fair." Mike said jumping back and landing on his shell on the bed.

Donnie glared at him "You can also remake the bed."

* * *

Eclips sat in Splinter's arms, wrapped up in a towel on the couch. He hummed a soft tune that Tangshan would sing too. He smiled and looked down at Eclips as she began to fall asleep until Mikey burst in.

"WE'RE FINSHED!" he said jumping down on the couch.

"Do not jump on the couch." Splinter told him.

"Sorry sensei." Mikey smiled. "What smells like coconut?"

"Mikey you touch Eclips I will hurt you." Donnie said walking through with Raph and Leo. All of them we're covered in dirt. "Come on your dirtier then all of us."

"Ok I'm coming." Mikey said running up to Donnie and hitting him. "Haha catch me if you can bro." He laughed and ran off.

"Mikey!" Donnie chased him.

Raph and Leo rolled their eyes as they followed.

"Thank you my sons." Splinter said getting up.

"No problem." Leo smiled and Raph gave him a thumb up.

Splinter took Eclips to her room and put her on the bed tucking her in. "I sleep way too much." Eclips said.

"Rest in one of the best ways to recover." Splinter said kissing her forehead. "Good night."


	16. Coming into play

Eclips slept through most of the morning. "Ok you got it?" Donnie asked Mikey. He had just gone through some instructions with Mikey to make sure if something happens Mikey would know what to do.

"Yes for the hundredth time." Mikey said hanging upside down off the desk.

"Mikey I'm serous, if something happens-"

"Donnie chill. Eclips will be fine, besides Sensei is here and you said April's being some stuff."

"She is but I don't want you giving any of it to Eclips. Just put it in my lab and leave it."

"Yeah I know, geez you have so little faith."

"Who would have faith in you?" Raph asked walking in.

"Raph I'm faithful." Mikey said pointing to himself.

"Yeah right." Raph laughed.

"Ok we're good to go." Leo said entering. "Mikey you going to be ok?"

"YES! Why don't you guys trust me?"

"Because your you. Now let's go." Leo said leaning the way.

"Whatever. I'm going to hang with my sis." Mikey said storming out.

"Maybe letting Mikey take the first shift was a bad idea." Donnie said picking up his bo staff.

"He'll be fine." Raph said putting his hand on Don's shell.

* * *

Mikey pushed Eclips's door open with his foot. He was balancing two pizza boxes, a stack of comics and a board game in his right hand and a dragging a bag with his other hand.

"Ready for the best day ever?!" Mikey said happily putting the stuff on the floor.

Eclips sat up on the bed and looked at Mikey. "Why aren't you on patrol?"

"We have decided until you are better one of us will stay here with you every day." Mikey smiled.

"Really? You guys don't have to do that."

"Hey you're our sister, we'll do anything for you." Mikey said sitting next to her. "So what do you want to do first?"

* * *

Karai walked towards the girl. She pulled out her sword and held it to her neck forcing her to raise her head. "So tell me. Why do the Kraang not want you, but want your sister?"

"That B*tch isn't my sister!" The girl yelled blood dripping from her mouth. She was chained to the wall and her body was bruised and bloody.

"That didn't answer my question." Karai threatened pushing the blade closer.

"Because I'm a threat, I didn't obey the Kraang and I'm better off dead to them."

"Yes but you're better off alive to us." Karai removed the blade. "We are willing to make you a deal."

"A deal. Aw sweetheart there's nothing you can give me." The girl laughed.

"What about your freedom?"

"Ha freedom! You let me go the krang will just come and kill me."

"What about you work for us? We have mutants here you would fit."

"Fit! I'm a turtle, a DNA mutant. Your mutants want to kill me as much as the Kraang dose."

"Perhaps, but our mutants won't touch you as long as you're working beside my father."

"Ok, so how am I to get my so called Freedom? What's in it for you?"

"Simple. Lead the turtles out of hiding."

"And what the hell makes you think they will follow me?"

"Your one of them."

"Yeah but that B*tch won't let them follow me."

"Well so far we haven't seen the girl with the turtles."

"Fine, but if your plan doesn't work?"

"If the plan doesn't work then you shoal still have your freedom."

"Ok I'm up for it, but I have a request."

"I'm listening."

"If your plan works I get to go free… and I get the girl."

Karai thought for a moment staring at the girl covered in blood. "Deal." She said releasing the chains and walking out. "Xever you're in charge of her if she does anything. Kill her."

"Yes Karai." Xever said.

* * *

"So you survived a night with Mikey." Raph said walking into the room.

"Yeah he taught me how to play mazes and mutants." Eclips smiled looking up at him because she was sitting on the floor.

"And how to destroy a room in a day." Leo added picking up an empty pizza box.

"Mikey I said Eclips needed to stay in bed." Donnie said picking up Eclips

"Aw but Donnie." Eclips moaned as Donnie put her on the bed and pulled the rug over her.

"Eclips you do want to get better don't you." Donnie said making his point.

"Oh come on Don, it was only for like two hours." Mikey said getting up.

"Mikey just clean up your stuff." Donnie said.

"Haha you just wait till tomorrow when it's his turn to look after you." Leo laughed.

"Haha Leo, for your information I have planned a very entertaining day for Eclips."

"If you count reading science books entertaining." Raph said looking at Donnie.

Donnie opened his mouth to say something but closed it. "Thought so." Raph laughed. "Don't worry Clips we all had to go through a stupid science book." Raph said patting her head. "Night" he smiled leaving.

"Night." Leo and Mikey said.

Donnie turned to her and kissed her forehead. "There not that boring." He said before leaving. "Night."

* * *

The girl washed the blood from her light green skin. She stood almost at 6 foot and was built of muscle. She watched Xever out of the corner of her eye. "So you use to be a human or fish?" She asked turning to him.

"Human." Xever answered fiddling with his knife.

She smiled.

"So you have a name?" Xever asked.

"I did but it's shared, so I don't use it anymore."

"Well what am I supposed to call you then?"

"I don't know whatever you want I guess, I won't be around long anyway." She said walking pasted him towards Shredders throne room.

"You're not allowed in there." Xever said going to stop her.

"And why not, Karai said I was free so I should be able to go anywhere." She said proceeding to enter.

"XEVER!" Shredders voice boomed. "What is the meaning of this intrusion?"

"Master Shredder." Xever bowed his head. "I apologis-"

"Enough!" Splinter raised his hand and walked to the girl. "So you're the turtle that took down half of my foot army?"

"Yeah that's me, what you sad I wreaked your toys." She teased.

"You dare mock me the Shredder?"

She said nothing just smiled.

"I like you more than your sister." Shredder said sitting down.

"She's not my sister."

"Yes Karai did inform me. So you are willing to assist in the destruction of the turtle?"

"As long as our deal is in play."

"It is."

"Then I'm at your service."

"Good Eclips"

"I don't go by that name anymore."

"Very well. What name am I to call you?"

She shrugged "Just call me Trouble. That's what I'm good at. Well that and.." She punched her fist together.

* * *

"Ok I have to go with Raph on this one, this is so boring!" Eclips wined leading on Donnie's shoulder. "Can we do something fun?"

"Eclips the study of science isn't boring, it opens up to many possibilities." Donnie said pushing her off his shoulder.

"I don't even understand what's on T.V how do you expect me to understand Science?" Eclips said taking the book from him and throwing in on the floor. She slide down the bed-head and looked up at the celling.

"Eclips!" Donnie went to get up and grab the book.

"No." Eclips lied across his legs preventing him from moving. "Please can we do something fun?"

Donnie sighed. "Ok what do you want to do?"

"Paint!"

"Paint?" Donnie looked at her weirdly "Paint what?"

"Anything." Eclips said happily.

"How about we draw instead? You know less mess."

"Ok."

"I'll get some Pencils and paper. Once you get off my legs."

"No I'll get them."

"Eclips you're not supposed to leave the room."

"Aw come on what going to happen?"

"Eclips I'm serous, you need to stay put." Donnie said in a plain voice. "Why are you so stubborn?"

"Because I get it from Raph!" Eclips said sitting up, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "Why are you no fun?"

"Because I care about you." Donnie said putting his arm around her. "Eclips I'm sorry, but this is for the best. I mean before you know it you could be hanging up topside with us."

"I know." Eclips sighed. "It's just I never thought I'd get a chance to explore and I can wait."

"Yeah I got that." Donnie said hugging her. "Eclips I need to ask you something?"

"What?"

"Was there any other mutants? Like you?"

Eclips paused and began fiddling with the rug. "No." She said quietly looking down. "I was the only one."

"Ok well that's good. I'll get those Pencils and paper now so we can draw." Donnie said getting up and leaving.

"Ok." Eclips said just before he left. She sat there thinking before getting up and walking into the Dojo, picking up the Kama and heading towards the exit. She looked towards Don's lab. "I'm sorry." She said silently before running into the sewer.

Donnie walked into Eclips's room and dropped the stuff on the floor. "There now we can start." He smiled and looked to where Eclips was. "Eclips?" He glanced around the room. "Eclips?!" He ran down the hall checking each room. "ECLIPS!" He ran into the Dojo, seeing the Kama were missing. "No." Donnie pulled out his T-phone and called Leo.

"Donnie what's up?" Leo asked.

"ECLIPS IS GONE!" Donnie said panicked. "ShetooktheKamaandjustleftIdon' -"

"DONNIE!" Leo yelled over Donnie's ranting "Slow down and tell me what happened."

"Eclips she gone and took the Kama." Donnie said shaking.

"Ok any idea where she would go or why?"

"I don't know I just asked her if there were more mut- LEO what if she went to the krang lab!?"

"Donnie there's no way Eclips would go there. She wouldn't" Leo said waiting for an answer. "Donnie?"

Donnie ran into the shellrazer and took the stealth cycle "I'll meet you guys there." He said before hanging up.

* * *

"Wait Don-" *Beep *Beep.

"Leo what's going on?" Raph asked holding Mikey in a headlock.

"Eclips is gone and Donnie's going back to the krang lab we found her in." Leo said.

"WHAT! And you dudes didn't trust me." Mikey said as Raph dropped him.

"Mikey this is serious. Why would Eclips go back there? We blew that place up!" Raph asked looking to Leo.

"I don't think she would, I think Donnie hasn't been thinking for once."

"But that's my thing!" Mikey wined.

"So what do we do? Go after Donnie or Eclips?" Raph asked.

"Both, Raph you got get Donnie, Mikey and I will find Eclips, keep contacted at all times." Leo said leading Mikey towards the lair.

Raph nodded and took off towards the junkyard.

* * *

Aurthor Note: Hi glad to see you made it through this chapter. Told you some action was coming! I just want to congratulate anyone who could read Donnie's ranting. Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger but I have not written any more of Little sister yet. I promise the next chapter or a Short will be posted within the week. If I do not keep this promise I will forever fell bad and hate myself. So I look forward to seeing your reviews and **I want to give a shout-out to the Dark Nightwatcher! Go check out their fanfic 'falling in love with the nightwatcher' (or something like that.) Its awesome!** Well bye!


	17. Not alike

Author's note: Ok so I just want to say I regret bring Trouble into this story but I'm going to continue with her, you know until I find something else to do.

* * *

Donnie walked along the side of the junkyard. Everything had collapsed into the lab below leaving no trace of the Krang. Donnie sighed. He wasn't thinking, now Eclips could be anywhere.

"Don't worry bro." Raph voice came from behind him. Donnie turned.

"It my fault she left." Donnie said kicking the ground. "Now she's got a head start and I have no idea where she would go."

"Don we'll find her. Now come on we need to get back to the lair." Raph said grabbing Donnie's wrist. "And it's not your fault, we don't know why Eclips just left, she could have just wanted to get out." Raph smiled.

"Yeah I guess. You take the stealth cycle back, I'm going to walk." Donnie said walking towards the manhole cover.

"You sure?" Raph asked.

"Yes I just need to clear my head."

"Ok, I'll call you if we find anything." Raph said climbing into the stealth cycle.

* * *

Eclips walked down an ally. She stopped standing on a manhole cover. N.Y.C she read. 'What am I doing?' Eclips thought to herself, holding her head. 'They help you, you lie to them, then run away, good job.' She kicked at the ground.

"Well this is a surprise a female frog and I thought the other four were bad enough." A voice came from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Eclips turned to face a giant spider. She took a step back in horror.

"What your brothers no tell you about me. Ha no matter this in my turf and I'm going to destroy you" He said lunging at her.

Eclips jumped back just avoiding contact, she turned and ran away.

"You can't run little frog."

Eclips ran faster but he was gaining on her. 'Turn and fight, turn and fight, turn and fight.' She repeated to herself over and over. She reached back and pulled out the Kama holding them tightly in each hand. "Turn." Eclips turned and stood waiting for him. "Fight." Eclips held up the Kama as he swang his arm at her sending her flying backwards into a wall. Eclips held her side and got up shakily. He then spat at her but missed leaving a burned hole in the ground. "Run!" Eclips said turning back around and sprinting as fast as she could.

"Leave my sister alone!" Mikey voice screamed as he ran past Eclips and attacked Spider-bites.

Leo grabbed Eclips's wrist and pulled her up towards the rooftops. "Stay here." He order, leaving her at a water tower and going to help Mikey.

Eclips sat trying to catch her breath.

"We should take our chance now." Xever said watching Eclips from afar.

"No we want all the turtles." Karai said.

"He's right we should go now, if we get her we can bring the others out." Tight claw added.

"No!" Karai said strongly "We are stick to our plan."

"I'm going over there." Trouble said jumping across before anyone could stop her.

"No you will-" Karai began.

* * *

Trouble walked up behind Eclips "So you got out." She said.

Eclips froze 'No that voice.' Eclips looked over her shoulder.

"What no Hi how are you?" She laughed.

Eclips looked down and reached for the Kama.

"Just try." Trouble said grabbing her wrists. "What's wrong with you!?" She yelled in Eclips's face. "We had a promise and this is what you do!? Speak you B*tch!" She slapped Eclips, but still Eclips said nothing. "Come on you got nothing? After all I did for you?"

"YOU DID NOTHING!" Eclips screamed kicking out at her. Trouble punched her in the gut causing Eclips to fall to her knees.

"You're lucky I can't kill you, because believe me if could I would rip you to pieces." She smiled and walked off. "Enjoy your life… or should I say mine!"

"Let's go." Trouble said when she reached the others.

"You disobeyed my orders, you could have giving away our position not to mention or plan." Karai snapped.

"Don't worry she won't say a thing, she's too gutless." Trouble said heading off.

"Eclips." Leo walked to her. "Eclips?" He waved his hand in front of her to get her attention. Eclips turned to him. "You ok?" He asked.

Eclips shock her head. "No."

"Ok we'll get you home." Leo said taking her hand. Eclips stood up wobbly.

"No I can't." Eclips said letting Leo's hand go. "I-*Cough" Eclips chest tighten and she begun wheezing.

"Eclips can you breath alright?" Leo asked putting his hand over her chest.

"Mikey call Raph get him to pick us up." Leo said laying Eclips on the ground. "Ok just focus on your breathing."

* * *

Eclips sat on her bed, leaning against Raph as he held an icepack on her cheek. Mikey sat by her feet, Leo was on the floor and Donnie paced around the room.

"Why did you just leave?" Donnie asked calmly.

"I just wanted to get out." Eclips said.

"After everything we've told you, that you're not ready, that we would take you when you were well?"

Eclips looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Eclips tell me the truth. Did you run because I asked about the other mutants?" Donnie asked moving closer to Eclips.

Eclips turned away. "I said there were no more mutants." She said.

"Donnie just leave it, ok. Eclips had a rough night. Let's just let her rest." Leo said getting up. "Come on." He dragged Donnie out.

"Night Sis!" Mikey said jumping off the bed. Raph patted her head and walked out.

* * *

Trouble sat outside, eyes closed daydreaming. Karai sat beside her. "You still pissed I disobeyed you." She teased.

"What's with you and her?" Karai asked ignoring her question.

"I want to kill her and watching her in terror is cool too."

"You're heartless." Karai said plainly. "But tell me, we received some files about you and her. One of which states you and her escaped once. TOGETHER."

"We did." She smiled. "You see I was mutated ahead of her. I had already seen what the krang had in store for me, so I planned my escape. But then she showed up. I was already free when I first saw her. She was younger and smaller I could let them take her."

"So you took her with you?"

"Yes, we escaped into the street, but were chased into the sewers by some humans. When we finally found somewhere safe we rested." She sighed. "The krang found us within the day. They took us back."

"So you did like her?"

"No I didn't want the Krang to turn her into a weapon, well I didn't back then."

"So what made you hate her so must? And why do you share a name?

"We don't" She snapped. "She stole my name, she stole everything! I was Eclips!" Trouble got up. "And I don't have to tell you anything more!" She said before storming off.

* * *

Author's note: So If you don't quiet understand whats happening don't worry thing will begin to clear up in the next chapter. So far all you need to know is Eclips and trouble Don't like each other and One has a huge Lie bursting to come out. Hoped you enjoyed till next chapter. :)


	18. Truth or Dare?

A week had past and Eclips was back at full health. She knelt before Splinter waiting for his permission to go topside.

"Seeing as thought you are back to full health I shoal allow you to go, Tomorrow. As punishment for last time." Splinter said turning his back to her.

"Ay sensei." Eclips bowed and walked out to the others.

"Well what did he say?" Mikey asked excitedly as Eclips came out of the Dojo.

"I have to wait till tomorrow." Eclips said kicking the ground.

"Hey don't worry, tomorrow will come faster than you know it." Leo said patting her shell.

Eclips looked at Donnie, he had barely spoken to her since she ran away. "Donnie?" Eclips asked. "Why won't you talk to me?"

Donnie turned away but Eclips grabbed his hand. "Donnie I'm sorry but I don't know why you won't talk to me. What did I do?" Donnie looked down then pulled Eclips into his lab, closing the door before the others could follow.

"Eclips I want you to stop lying to me. To us." Donnie said letting her go.

"What Donnie I'm n-"

"Eclips the krang had been sending files to the foot." Donnie said strongly. "One of which was missing from the files we got of your." Donnie looked at Eclips "You want me to go on or are you going to tell me the truth?"

Eclips didn't answer. "Tell me who is the real Eclips!?" Donnie yelled. "How can I trust you if you keep lying?"

"Donnie please you don't get it." Eclips said about to cry.

"No Eclips I don't, so how about you tell me?" Donnie said before sitting down and putting his head on his desk "Eclips I was there when the other turtle talked to you. I gave you another chance to say the truth, but still you lied."

Eclips sat on the desk facing Donnie. "You were there?" Eclips asked quietly.

"Yes." Donnie answered not lifting his head. "Eclips just tell me the truth. Who are you? And who is the other girl?"

"I don't have a name, I never did. The girl, She was mutated before me. We were both supposed to be created into weapons, but her DNA and yours and Your brothers didn't combine as the krang expected." Eclips sighed. "So I was to be the first to be turned into a weapon… Donnie I was scared I didn't know what to do. I just needed more time." Eclips put her head in her hands. "I changed our specimen numbers, the krang were so dumb they couldn't even tell us apart. They took her instead of me."

"You swapped places with her?"

"…Yes." Eclips let a tear roll down her face. "Donnie I didn't know what to do. Now she's gone nuts and it's because of me. She was never ready for what they did to her and ITS BECAUSE OF ME!" Eclips screamed.

Donnie sighed and got up walking to her. "Eclips you have to tell the others." Donnie said putting his hand on her back. "We'll work this out. Together."

Eclips nodded getting up and walking with him out of the lab.

* * *

"Understand." Shredder's voice boomed through the room. "The krang are to get Eclips. Trouble is to be killed on the spot and the turtles will be used to draw Splinter out of hiding." Shredder repeated the plan.

"Yes, but father, what if the plan fails?" Karai asked. "What if they don't come to her?"

"It will work. If the turtles don't come to Trouble then stab her, allow her to live long enough to make them come." Shredder ordered.

"Yes father." "Yes Master." They replied.

* * *

"So we have two sisters!?" Mikey asked happily.

"Mikey that's not the point. She's evil and wants to kill Eclips." Raph said slapping Mikey.

"Ow, but she might be good? She might forgive Clips." Mikey said.

"I doubt it Mike." Eclips sighed. "What I did is unforgiveable."

"Hey will think of something." Leo said rubbing her shoulder. "Maybe she will."

"Um Eclips stole her life to save her-own I don't see Eclips being forgiven." Raph said.

"We could try talk to her." Donnie added.

"No." Splinter said strongly. "I do not want you to go looking for her."

"But maybe we can fix this?" Donnie added.

"Sensei just let us try?" Leo asked.

"No" Splinter said silencing them. "We will face this problem when it comes to turns. We don't know what she will do if faced. If she is with the foot clan then perhaps it's for the best she stays with them for now."

"She stays with the foot, But that's worse the-"

"Donatello I will not repeat myself. Now prepare for patrol." Splinter said strongly

"Ay Sensei" The boys replied.

"Eclips stay here I wish to speak with you alone."

Eclips sighed and nodded.

* * *

"Ok we do the plan tonight." Karai ordered her squad of foot.

"What if you've left it too late?" Trouble asked standing in the corner. "What if she spilled?"

"Then it's your fault! If you didn't run off and go speak to her we would be risking being caught out!" Karai said storming out with the foot following.

"You shouldn't speak to her is such a manner." Tiger-claw said coming up behind Trouble.

"I know." She smiled. "Come on how dumb do they think I am. If the plan works they won't let me take Eclips, they will kill me and give her to the krang."

"Oh and what made you think of that." He asked.

"Well you were they you should know." She smiled.

"You spied on the meeting." Tiger-claw said shocked that he didn't detect her.

"Of Couse." Trouble said doing a little bow.

"So what's your plan?"

"Like I would tell you."

Tiger-claw smiled "You would make a strong worrier young cub."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'm going to live long enough."

"So why are you still going ahead with this plan if you know it will end with you death?"

"Because I have nothing to live for." Trouble said before walking out following the foot-bots.

* * *

Author's note: So if you didn't understand the whole Eclips and Trouble thing heres a sum up... Eclips stole Trouble's specimen number (Which is like her ID) Eclips did it so she wouldn't get turned into a weapon and had more time to try and escape form the krang. So Eclips was Trouble, but Eclips is now Eclips and so on (I confusing myself). Hopefully you get it. Bye for now. :)

Eclips note: "I thought I was the good guy." :(


	19. Brother vs Brother

Leo walked along the rooftops, Mikey followed him miserably as Raph and Donnie tracked mutagen. "Mikey what's wrong?" Leo asked turning to his youngest brother.

"What? Nothing Leo." Mikey answered looking away.

"Come on Mikey I know something's wrong." Leo said putting his hand on Mikey shoulders.

"…Is Eclips bad?" Mikey asked randomly.

"Bad?" Leo said slightly shocked. "No she's not bad."

"But she stole an-"

"Mikey don't worry about it ok. Eclips was just scared, we all do stupid things when we are scared." Leo said. "Remember when Raph was scared of Donnie's spy roach?"

"Yeah."

"He couldn't fight or do anything, he went nuts."

"What's your point?" Mikey asked.

"My point is, sometimes fear controls us." Leo said "now come on let's catch up to Raph and Donnie."

* * *

"The girl's not with them." Razar said watching the turtles.

"So what now? Can we still go after the turtles" Xever asked.

"Just call Karai." Razar ordered. Xever picked up his com.

"Karai we have spotted the turtles but Eclips is not with them."

"Xever do not attack the turtle, just go back." Karai order and hung-up.

"Come on I want to check something then we will go back." Karai said turning to Trouble.

"I knew she wouldn't be with them" Trouble said following Karai

"Like you knew she wouldn't be with them."

"Yeah, well I knew more then you"

"What none of us knew anything?"

"Well did you think of happens if she never come? What if she stays underground?"

"She won't."

"Like you know that." Trouble shot at her.

"Trouble shut-up why do you question everything I say?!"

"Because what you say is stupid."

"You're a b*tch no wonder Eclips left you for dead!"

"Don't say that!"

"Oh why not you don't seem to want to shut-up about her!"

"Well I'm sorry I hold a grudge. Not like the shredder doesn't!"

"Don't speak my father's name!"

"Over there." Leo pointed up.

"Yeah Leo I think we can hear them." Raph said pulling himself up to the top of the building.

"I thought Karai was a ninja, why can she be loud and I can't." Mikey complained.

"Mikey." Leo whispered angrily.

"Whatttt?"

"Just be quiet." Leo said joining Raph behind a wall. They could see Karai, but Trouble was out of view. "Who do you think she's talking to?"

Donnie shrugged "Maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Raph asked.

"Mikey give me a leg up, so I can see over the wall." Donnie said.

"Ok. "Mikey bent over so Donnie could stand on his shell. Donnie stuck his head over the wall. "Thought so." Donnie said jumping off Mikey. "It's the other girl." He told his brothers.

"What let me see." Leo said standing on Mikey before he could get up.

"Hey Leo get off." Mikey said losing his balance.

"Mikey be qu-" Leo fall backwards as Mikey's arm collapsed sending him into Raph.

Karai pulled out her sword hearing the commotion. "Who's there?" Asked walking behind the wall.

"You're going nuts Karai." Trouble laughed when they found no one.

"No there's someone here." Karai said "Come on let met up with the others." Karai said taking off towards Xever and Razar's location.

Trouble shrugged and followed.

"That was to close." Donnie sighed holding Raph's mouth so he didn't blow their cover.

"Mmm" Raph said.

"Oh sorry Raph." Donnie laughed.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Raph snapped at Leo.

"What was what?" Leo asked. "There's no point fighting them."

"But the girl. Leo we need to talk to her."

"No we don't, Splinter said we were not to speak to he-"

"Splinter said not to go looking for her." Raph ended.

"Yeah but…" Leo rubbed his head. "We just shouldn't."

"I'm with Raph." Donnie said.

"What Donnie? Guys I couldn't have been the only one who heard them talking about Eclips before?" Leo said trying to make a point.

Mikey put his hand up "I heard them." He smiled.

"Thank you Mikey."

"All the more reason to go after them." Donnie said. "Leo what if their looking for her, you think it will be safe for her to go on patrol if she's being hunted by the foot?"

Leo looked at the ground. "You've beaten our fearless leader." Raph said hitting Donnie on his shell.

"Fine we will follow them, all stealth no contact. Got it?" Leo asked. He was answered by three thumbs up.

* * *

Splinter looked down and smiled, he had just finished meditating and Eclips was lying on the floor of the dojo. She was spread out like a starfish asleep with her mouth open. Splinter rubbed her head lightly waking her up.

Eclips rubbed her eyes and rolled over onto her stomach. "What's up?" She asked looking up at Splinter.

"Didn't I ask you to meditate?" Splinter asked already knowing the answer.

"Um." Eclips smiled slightly. "I must have drifted off."

"Eclips meditation is key to create a mind body connection." Splinter said rubbing her head harder. "You must at lease try." He said before getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

"I am trying!" Eclips said chasing after him. "I just can't get it, I mean I can do everything else, but-"

"You can't expect to learn everything in an instant. Your chip can't teach you everything." Splinter said turning to her.

"I know." Eclips sighed. "I just rely on it."

"You have a right too. It would have helped you many times throughout your life. but maybe it's time to try something new."

"Like meditation?"

"Yes like meditation."

"Thought so." Eclips sighed. "Can we do something fun?"

"How about you save the fun for tomorrow?" Splinter said sitting down. "There will be plenty of things to explore on the surface."

* * *

"That was a waste of time." Leo sighed sitting on a ledge.

"No it wasn't, we know the foot call this girl Trouble, she hates Eclips, Hate being one of many words to describe her feeling towards Eclips." Donnie informed Leo.

"Ok so the girl's called Trouble and she hates Eclips. That's not really a big help." Leo said

"And the fact they're going to use her to capture us!" Raph yelled in Leo's face. "Dude you were there. Their planning to capture us and give Eclips to that physio Trouble!" Raph sat beside Leo. "Dude what's wrong?"

Leo said nothing. They had spied on Karai and Trouble for at least an hour and had heard about their plan to use Trouble as bait to lure them out and hopefully capture them. Nothing made sense to Leo. It was all too easy.

"Karai would never slip up this big. The fact we even know about this in wrong." Leo said. "I think there's something bigger happening."

"Or maybe we're just the best spies in the world and never knew it till now?" Mikey said only to get a hit from Raph. "Ow!"

"Leo quit worrying. Can we just go home and be happy we're a step ahead of the others?" Raph asked.

"Raph even form what we just learned you think it's a good idea for us to bring Eclips out?"

"Leo, Eclips will be safe with us."

"But-"

"Leo come on your starting to sound like Splinter." Raph said getting up. "If you don't think Eclips should come with us tomorrow then you have to tell her." Raph turned and started to walk away. "I'm going back."

"Come on Leo." Donnie said putting his hand on Leo's shoulder. "Maybe we should talk to Splinter before telling Eclips anything?"

"Yeah ok." Leo sighed getting up.


	20. Her world

Raph entered the lair a couple of minutes before his brother. He glanced to his right seeing Eclips happily lying upside down listening to music.

"Hey Raph!" She yelled sitting upright.

"Hey Clips." Raph said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Eclips asked walking to him.

"Nothing." Raph said rubbing her head lightly, he gave her a small smile. "Sorry sis." He said turning away and walking to his room.

"Sorry for what?" Eclips asked as he walked away. "Raph?"

"Hey Eclips!" Mikey said coming up behind her.

"AH MIKEY! Don't scare me." Eclips laughed.

"Come on I promised I would play Mazes and mutants with Martin." Mikey said grabbing Eclips's wrist.

"Wait Mikey why do I have to come? … And who's Martin?" Eclips asked as Mikey dragged her out of the Lair, past Leo and Don.

"Have fun." Donnie laughed and waved. "Nice job getting Mikey to get Eclips out of the Lair so we can tell Splinter the situation." Donnie nudged Leo.

"W-what?" Leo asked snapping back into reality.

Donnie sighed. "You still thinking about what we're going to do?"

"Yeah… I don't want Eclips to get hurt." Leo said looking at the ground. "She's just starting to open up to us and I don't want to scare her b-"

"Back into her shell." Donnie butted in.

Leo chuckled a little. "I'm worrying aren't I?"

"Yes." Donnie laughed hitting Leo's shell. "Let's just talk to Splinter and see what he thinks." He smiled walking towards the Dojo. "Master Splinter?" He asked poking his head in.

"Come in my sons." Splinter said as he finished his meditation.

Donnie and Leo sat in front for him. "What is wrong my sons? You seem upset?"

Donnie looked at Leo then back to Splinter. "We found something out…"

* * *

"Mikey?" Eclips asked as Mikey dragged her through the sewer. "Why was Raph upset?"

"R-raph.. Upset… Haha Eclips. Um." Mikey thought for a second 'Can't tell her, not yet. What to do? What to do?' Mikey's brain hurt. "H-he didn't get to kick any Krang cans!" Mikey said happily. 'Nailed it!'

"Mikey?" Eclips said strongly.

"Ok I can't tell you!" Mikey panicked and run off ahead of Eclips.

"Mikey tell me the truth!" Eclips yelled chasing him.

"I just want to play Mazes and Mutants!"

* * *

Splinter sighed "Eclips will be disappointed." He said turning to Leo and Donnie. "I will tell her."

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Raph burst in. "Why can't she go, we will protect her!"

"Raphael how long have you been there?" Splinter asked.

"It doesn't matter." Raph said walking up to them. "Eclips will be safe with us."

"I know that my son, but-"

"But what!?"

"But how would you feel is she was hurt because you couldn't protect her?" Splinter asked putting his hand on Raph's shoulders.

"But we can…" Raph looked down and clenched his fists. "WE CAN!"

"Raph we don't have a choice." Leo said standing up.

"Leo since when do you give up. You remember what it was like for us. We didn't go anywhere for 15 years."

"Yeah I know.." Leo said rubbing the back of his neck.

"And Eclips was kept locked up all the time, she's never had the chance to see to world."

"Well she did a couple of times." Donnie added.

"Yeah, because I bet she saw heaps when she was being chased by the krang and the foot." Raph said sharply.

"Raphael does have-"

Leo t-phone suddenly started ringing interrupting the conversation. Leo answered it.

"Mikey."

"LEO GET OVER HERE NOW!" Mikey yelled through the phone.

"Mikey what's happened?" Leo asked signalling to the others to follow him.

"I-I May have… Accidently. Well I don't know.. Mayb-"

"MIKEY!"

"ITOLDECLIPSYOUWON'TLETHERGOTOPSIDEANDSHEFREAKED!" Mikey said quickly then hung up.

"What Mikey your-*Beep *Beep." "Shell!"

"Leo what's going on?" Raph asked.

"I don't know Mikey was panicking and I couldn't understand him." Leo said as he led them down the sewer. "Donnie can you pick up Mikey's tracker on his T-phone?"

"Yeah I got it, He's just near Martin's" Donnie said taking the lead. "What do you think happened?"

"All I could translate was something about Eclips and some freak." Leo said.

"We're almost there. I hope it's not another mutant." Donnie said "I can hear them."

"Why did you do that?" Mikey voice echoed.

"I thought it would calm her down, but her minds hard to read." Another voice echoed.

"Dude not cool."

"Mikey?" Donnie said turning the corning and almost running into his young brother.

"What's wrong?" Raph puffed. "Eclips!" He cried when he saw her lying on the ground. "What did you do?" He burst at Mikey holding him against to sewer wall.

"Raph calm down." Leo said lifting Eclips's head. "What happened guys?" Leo asked calmly.

"Um…" Mikey bit his lip. "I kinda told her."

"Told her what?" Raph said pushing Mikey into the wall.

"That we weren't going to let her come topside?" Leo asked handing Eclips to Donnie so he could check on her.

Mikey nodded. "She was upset and freaked out." Mikey added.

"So you knock her out!" Raph yelled in Mikey's face.

"NO! MARTIN DID!" Mikey cried.

Raph turned to Martin who was about to run. "Oh no you don't" Raph said dropping Mikey and ran after Martin. "Come here you stupid bird!"

"Raph stop!" Martin said running into a dead-end. "I didn't hurt her I just hypnotized her." Martin said as Raph picked his up by the hood.

"You telling me you put her it that stupid mind maze?" Raph asked walking back to the others.

"No…" Martin said as Raph dropped him next to Donnie and Eclips.

"Then what mind trick have you put my sister in?"

"She's fine Raph. She's somewhere she wants to be." Martin said placing his hand on Eclips's forehead.

"Where?" Donnie asked.

"I made a small world for her." Martin said. "I read her thoughts, she's wanted to see the world."

"Can you bring her back?" Leo asked.

"No you will have to get her." Martin said.

"Ok, Donnie you stay here, same with you Mikey." Leo said.

"Let's just hurry up." Raph snapped.

"Ok." Martin said standing up. Leo and Raph's bodies became heavy and they fell to the floor slowly drifting away.

* * *

Leo opened his eyes as a small breeze rushed past his face. "Raph?" He asked sitting upright in the grass.

"What?" Raph asked getting up.

"I think I have- Ah-choo!" Leo sneezed.

"Haha you have hay-fever." Raph laughed helping Leo up.

"Great." Leo said looking around. There were flowers everywhere, hundreds each one a different colour and shape. "How are we going to find her?" Leo asked holding his nose.

"ECLIPS!" Raph yelled following a stream that ran through, splitting the flowers from a forest of trees.

"ECLIPS!" Leo joined.

"CLIPS WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"HERE!" Eclips voice sounded.

"WHERE?!" Raph asked running up and hill.

"I'm here." Eclips said as they came over the hill. "Hi."

"Hey you ok?" Leo asked sitting beside her.

"Yeah."

"Good now let's go." Raph said grabbing Eclips's wrist.

"No." Eclips pulled her wrist away. "I like it here." She said.

"Eclips this is all fake." Raph said.

"I know but just for a bit longer?" She asked patting the grass next to her.

Raph sighed and sat down.

"It beautiful." Leo said looking around.

"I know." Eclips smiled.

The hill they were sat on continued on becoming a beach, which was connected to a clear ocean. In the distance a city that looked as though it was floating on the ocean.

"I want to see the sun set." Eclips said pointing to where the sun was lowering over the ocean.

Leo looked at Raph and smiled. Raph looked away. "Ok but then we go."

Eclips smiled and laid back in the grass. Leo and Raph did the same. "You like it?" Eclips asked turning to Raph.

Raph turned to her. "Yeah." He smiled.

"AH-CHOO!" Leo suddenly sneezed, Causing Eclips and Raph to lose it laughing.

* * *

Author's note: Will post a pic of Eclips's world on my DeviantArt if you want to see it. Username on profile. Bye :)


	21. So can I?

**Author's note: **The question will be answered! Will Eclips be allowed to go topside?

* * *

Eclips woke looking up at Donnie. "Hey." He smiled.

Eclips smiled back.

"Ah My head." Leo said sitting up beside Donnie. "Wow Raph what happened to you?" Leo asked looking at Raph as he got to his feet.

"What about me." Raph asked.

"Your face." Eclips giggled.

"MY FACE!? Martin did you turn me in to a turkey again?" Raph said putting his hand on his face.

"Hahaha." Mikey laughed pointing at Raph.

"What did you do?!" Raph said.

"Dude nice glasses." Mikey smiled holding a black marker.

"I tried to stop him." Donnie laughed helping Eclips up.

"MIKEY!" Raph clenched his fists. "Come here."

"Ahhh!" Mikey screamed as Raph started to chase him.

"Get back here you little..." Raph yelled.

"I guess we will be going." Leo chuckled. "Bye Martin thanks for looking after Eclips." Leo said waving goodbye.

Eclips walked to Martin. "Thanks." She smiled hugging him.

Martin blushed "N-no problem." He said smiling back.

"Bye." Eclips waved running after Donnie and Leo.

"Seeya come back again soon." Martin waved.

"I will." Eclips laughed.

"You seem happy." Donnie said as Eclips hugged him as they walked.

"I like Martin. He's nice." Eclips replied happily.

Leo looked at Eclips and smiled. 'How can I stop her from going topside?' He thought seeing how happy she was in the world Martin made for her. "Eclips?"

"I know Leo." Eclips said her smile fading.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be its not your fault." Eclips sighed. "I just want you to know I can look out for myself."

"I know that, your training with Splinter and getting better and better each day." Leo grabbed Eclips's arm stopping her. "You go home Don, we'll catch up."

Donnie nodded and continued walking.

Eclips turned to Leo. "Your part of our family now, our little sister, we love you. So we want to protect you." Leo said patting her head.

Eclips didn't look up, instead she frond more. " Let me go." She said.

"Let you go?" Leo asked confused he had already let her arm go.

"Let me leave before things get worse." Eclips said pushing Leo about to run.

"NO!" Leo grabbed her arm and pulled Eclips into his chest hugging her tightly. "Eclips stop running away. We can get through this."

Eclips cried unable to escape from Leo's grip.

"Eclips didn't you just hear what I said? Our part of our family. We stick together."

"Leo." Eclips cried.

"Yeah?"

"Please let me come with you tomorrow. I want to see the world."

Leo sighed. "It's up to Master Splinter to decided now Eclips."

"Ok." Eclips nodded.

"So you going to run away?" Leo asked losing his grip.

Eclips shook her head. "Sorry I just want to-"

"See the world I know." Leo said kissing her cheek "You want to play a quick game?" Leo asked changing topics.

"Like what?" Eclips asked looking up at Leo.

"Tag." Leo said wiping a tear off Eclips's cheek. "The one who 'IT' when we get to the lair loses."

"Ok." Eclips smiled. "But your IT!" She said running away.

"Haha ok but you better run faster than that." Leo laughed chasing Eclips.

"You'll never catch me Leo!" Eclips laughed running around a corner towards the lair. "Ahhh!"

Donnie turned around "Eclips are you ok?" He asked as she came running towards him.

"Run." She laughed as she ran pass Donnie.

"Leo what's happening?" Donnie asked.

Leo reached out his hand and slapped Donnie's back. "Your IT!" He laughed.

"It?" Donnie thought for a second. "Oh it… Get back head Leo!" Donnie yelled chasing them.

* * *

"Tonight with or without Eclips, We're going for the turtle." Karai informed her squad.

"Bout time." Trouble said standing with Tiger-claw and Razar.

"Let's go over the plan ag-"

"AGAIN! How many time do you have to tell us?" Trouble burst. "It's simple. I stand on a roof top crying for help, the turtle come to save me, you ambush them, use them as bait for their sensei and BOOM! Your father's problems are over." Trouble said walking out. "Come get me when its go time."

"Pity you didn't know the real plan." Tiger-claw said under his breath.

* * *

Eclips stood in front of Splinter.

"Well?" She smiled waiting for Splinter's answer.

Splinter looked at her. He sighed. "You may."

"YES!" Eclips said throwing her hands in the air.

"As long as you stay with your brothers and-"

"Stay out of danger, I know sensei." Eclips said happily jumping up and hugging him.

Splinter laughed patting her head. "The Kama are your." Splinter said handing her the Kama.

"Thank you sensei." Eclips said taking the Kama.

"Now go tell your brothers." Splinter said pushing her towards the door.

Leo paced back and forth in front of the Dojo door.

"Geez Leo sit down." Raph said sitting with Mikey.

"Yeah dude I'm sure Splinter will let Eclips co-" Mikey begun as Eclips jumped through the door into to Leo.

"HE SAID YES!" Eclips yelled hugging Leo.

"Really he said yes?" Leo said surprised.

"Leo he said yes that's good." Eclips laughed.

"Yeah I know." Leo said letting go of Eclips.

"Yeah I knew he would say yes." Raph said putting Eclips in a headlock and giving her a noogy.

"RAPH!" Eclips laughed.

"Sweet now we can kick but together!" Mikey fist pumped.

"No Michelangelo, Eclips is not to fight anyone." Splinter said walking out of the dojo.

"Not even a little kick butting?" Mikey asked sadly.

"No not even a little."

"It ok I don't mind. I'm just happy I can go." Eclips said finally free from Raph's grip.

"So if we're going you're going to need this." Donnie said holding out a T-phone.

"Yay!" Eclips said taking the phone.

"So I've already put all of our number in and-."

"Come on let's go!" Eclips interrupted pushing Donnie out while pulling Leo.

"Eclips you're too excited." Leo laughed.

"Just leave her be Leo." Raph laughed following them.

"Be safe." Splinter said watching them leave.

"We will!" Leo waved.

* * *

YES!


	22. Fly or fall

Eclips followed her brothers slowly. Leo would not stop telling her that she needed to be quiet, stay close to them and not to run off. "Leo?" Eclips asked to see if he was listening.

Leo didn't respond, he just continued the lecture.

Eclips stopped at a ladder. She looked up as the man hole cover and smiled.

"So stay with us, but if something happens and you get separated from us you need-"

"To get to the lair and wait for you to come back. Yeah, yeah Leo I get it." Eclips interrupted as she climbed the ladder.

"Well I just want you to know this before we go top-side." Leo said continuing to walk.

Raph turned to find Eclips half way up the ladder. He smiled then looked back to his brothers who continued walking clueless to their sister's actions.

"Leo you're so boring!" Mikey said "By the time we go it's going to be morning."

"Leo has a point Mikey, we don't want Eclips to get hurt." Donnie added.

"Well maybe you guys should stop talking and actually watch your sister, before she gets herself hurt." Raph laughed watching Eclips try to lift the cover.

"What?" Leo asked turning. "ECLIPS!" He yelled annoyed seeing Eclips up the ladder.

"Hey Leo." Eclips smiled still trying to lift the cover.

"What you trying to get away from boring Leo." Mikey laughed.

"Get down." Leo said pointing to the ground.

"Oh come on Leo. I've been topside before, I'll be fine." Eclips wined not climbing down.

"Get down." Leo repeated in a stronger tone.

"No." Eclips said falling back so she was hanging upside down off the ladder.

Donnie, Mikey and Raph laughed at Leo's attempts to get Eclips down.

"Eclips if you come down I'll get the cover off for you." Donnie offered.

"Don I thought you were on my side?" Leo said shocked as Eclips nodded and began to climb down.

"Leo we're her brothers, but your starting to sound more like a farther." Donnie laughed.

"Daddy Leo!" Mikey laughed with Raph.

"Shut-up I'm just watching out for her like I do for you guys!" Leo yelled at them.

"We know." Eclips laughed. "But I'm going to be fine so stop worrying for once."

Leo took a deep breath. "Fine." He sighed.

"Ok we're good." Donnie said sticking his head through the man hole.

"Ladies first." Mikey said letting Eclips go in front of him.

* * *

"How do you know they're going to come this way?" Trouble asked sitting on the ground.

Karai didn't answer.

"Hello Earth to little miss tight-ass?" Trouble laughed.

"If you stayed during our meetings you would know." Karai shot.

"Geez guess I hit a nerve."

"We don't, we have foot everywhere. When we find them we will go from there." Karai said walking away.

"Ha you've thought of everything, haven't you?" Trouble said getting up.

"We can't fail." Karai finished.

* * *

"Yes freedom!" Eclips laughed throwing her hands in the air.

"So much for being quiet." Leo sighed climbing up after Eclips.

"Come on you've seen nothing till you've been up there." Raph said to Eclips pointing to one of the highest building.

"Let's go!" She said running towards the street.

"No." Raph said grabbing her wrist.

"But you said?" Eclips begun.

"Eclips we can't be seen remember." Donnie said patting her head.

"Yeah we take the cool road!" Mikey said climbing up a fire escape to the top of the building.

* * *

"Karai we've spotted the turtles." Razar informed Karai. "And it looks like lucks on our side tonight."

"Oh how so?" Karai asked.

"Eclips is with them and one pointed to the bank. I think they're going there."

"Best view of the city." Karai said to herself. "Good job we'll set up one building to the south."

"Yes we'll be there." Razar ended leading his team to the location.

"You ready?" Karai turned to Trouble.

"Yeah let's get this over with." Trouble said following Karai.

* * *

Eclips stood at the edge of a building looking across at her brothers who were standing on the next building along.

"Jump you can make it." Leo called across.

Eclips didn't move. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Just take a run up." Raph added.

"Ok." Eclips said stepping backwards. She took a deep breath and began running but stopped at the edge again.

"Come on you total had it!" Mikey said jumping across to her, Donnie doing the same.

"Here." Donnie said taking Eclips's left hand. "Mikey hold Eclips's hands, we'll jump together." He smiled at Eclips. "Ok?"

"Ok." Eclips said quietly as Mikey grabbed her other hand.

"On three." Donnie said taking some steps back.

"One."

Eclips took a deep breath and squeezed her brother's hands.

"Two."

She closed her eyes.

"THREE!"

She began running.

"Jump!" Donnie yelled. "Eclips open your eyes or you won't-"

Eclips crashed into Leo as he attempted to catch her.

"Ow, you need to work on your landings." Leo laughed as Raph helped Eclips off him.

"Next time eyes open." Raph laughed.

Eclips nodded and laughed. "Sorry Leo."

"Yeah well this is only the first building, I just hope I don't have to catch you every time." Leo said getting up.

"She'll get there." Mikey said grabbing Eclips's hand again. "Just go with the flow!" He said pulling her towards another edge.

"Mikey wait!" Eclips screamed.

"Just jump you'll be fine." Mikey smiled at her, he let go of her hand but continued to run. He flipped over to another building then looked back to see Eclips flying through the air. "See!" He laughed as she leaned beside him.

"Race you!" She laughed continuing.

"What there's no way you can beat me!" Mikey follow.

"Well there they go." Raph said standing with Leo and Don as they watched Eclips and Mikey race along the roof tops.

"Let's go that way we should catch up to them quicker." Donnie said pointing.

"Ok let's hurry, I want all of us to stick together tonight." Leo said leading.

* * *

Author's note: So close...

Please leave a review I love hearing what you think, it makes me want to wright more and more! Thanks to all who have so far. 3


	23. Sharp Blades

Trouble stood on the roof watching the three turtles approach.

"Karai only three of the turtles are coming." Xever call.

"I know but we have to go with it, we don't have time to change." Karai said waiting from the shadows.

Leo jumped across to the bank roof, Trouble stayed hidden with Tiger-claw.

"Are we going?" She asked. "I thought she wanted all of them."

"I will check." Tiger-claw said calling Karai.

"Karai are we still go-"

"Yes." Karai intercepted. "Just keep them here."

"Ok." Tiger-claw turned to trouble. "Go."

Raph jumped across with Donnie. "Your short cut sucked, now Mik-"

Donnie put his hand up silencing Raph, as Trouble walked into view from the other building.

Raph and Leo grabbed their weapons. "So much for avoiding the trap." Raph teased Leo.

"Donnie call Mikey, tell him to take Eclips back to the lair." Leo said watching Trouble.

"What about us?" Donnie asked putting out his T-phone.

"We're going to go back jus-" Leo stopped talking and watched in shock when Tiger-claw emerged behind Trouble stabbing her.

"AHHHHH!" Trouble screamed as the sword pieced through her shell.

"I'm sorry, young cub." Tiger claw whispered pulling the sword out and letting Trouble fall to the ground.

Raph clenched his fist and was about to jump across when Donnie flew past him, Attacking Tiger-claw head on.

Raph looked at Leo. "We're going to be stepping right in their trap." Leo said knowing it won't make a difference.

Raph nodded and jumped across with Leo following.

* * *

Eclips stopped running as a scream echoed through the city.

"Who's that?" Mikey asked stopping next to her.

"It's her." Eclips said faintly before running in the direction of the screaming.

"Eclips no!" Mikey yelled following her.

* * *

"Donnie we have to go!" Leo said as Karai held him against a wall.

"You're not going anywhere Leo." Karai said. "Trouble shut-up!" She yelled as Trouble continued to scream in pain.

Donnie ran up behind Karai and hit her away from Leo. "We're not just going to leave her." Donnie said taking out another 2 foot bots.

"Donnie we can't save her." Leo said.

"Don Leo's right, we have to go." Raph said knocking Xever back into Razar.

* * *

Eclips continued to run she could see the foot and her brothers fighting.

"Eclips you can't go." Mikey said jumping in front of her.

"Mikey I can-" Eclips paused, Trouble laid on the ground surrounded by blood. "No." Eclips said pushing Mikey out of the way. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" She screamed catching the attention of the foot.

"Eclips." Leo said looking up to see her running towards the building. "Raph stop her!" Leo ordered.

"On it!" Raph said racing off with Xever following. "You're not going to touch my sister." Raph yell at Xever.

"Your sister is mine." He laughed running ahead of Raph.

"No she's not!" Mikey yelled ramming him over and pinning him on the ground.

"Thanks Mikey!" Raph said as he prepared to grab the oncoming Eclips.

"Raph move." Eclips said as she ran towards him.

"I can't let you go Eclips." Raph said sweeping Eclips up as she ran.

"RAPH LET ME GO!" She screamed at him.

"No!" He said holding her tightly and jumping down towards the ally.

"Don't let them get away!" Karai ordered before Leo hit her, knocking her to the ground.

"Call off this attack!" Leo said holding his blade to her neck.

Karai smiled as Tiger-claw approached the unsuspecting Leo.

"LEO!" Donnie yelled throwing his Bo-staff like a spear towards Tiger-claw. It hit knock him back enough for Leo to get to his brothers side.

"They going after Raph." Leo said puffing as he watched most of the foot disappear.

"I don't want to leave her." Donnie said looking over at Trouble.

Trouble looked towards the two brothers. "I'm already dead." She said.

"Not yeah." Donnie said running over to her.

"Donnie!" Leo yelled as Karai and Tiger-claw got up.

"Just hold them back!" Donnie yelled kneeing beside Trouble.

"It's too late." Trouble said fighting the pain.

"Don't talk, you're going to be fine." Donnie said.

"T-tell your sister, she better wear my name with pride." Trouble put her bloody hand on Donnie's cheek. "Or I'll come and kick her ass." Trouble laughed and coughed.

Donnie put his hand on hers. "Don't die." He whispered.

"I don't take orders from you." She said quietly closing her eyes.

"Trouble?" Donnie asked shaking her softly. "Trouble?" Her hand slide down his face leaving a bloody make along his cheek.

Leo pushed Karai away and ran to Donnie grabbing his brother's arm. Donnie when with him, He looked back at Trouble one last time. "Bye Eclips." He said quietly.

* * *

"Eclips stop." Raph said holding her mouth shut. They were backed against a wall hiding in the shadows as they watch for the foot to pass. Eclips kicked trying to get free from Raph. "Please Eclips it over." He sighed. Eclips.

The foot and Razar passed not seeing Raph and Eclips.

"Ok. Let's get back to the lair." He said letting go of Eclips.

Eclips fell to the ground, bring her knees to her chest and putting her face in her hands.

"Hey." Raph knelt and put his hand on her knee. "It's ok now, let's get back." Raph said sweetly before turning back to the man hole.

"What about the others?" Eclips asked looking up.

Raph sighed and didn't answer.

* * *

Leo and Donnie waited on a fire escape for everything to clear.

Leo looked at Donnie. "I think we can go now." Leo said.

Donnie nodded.

"Don." Leo said.

"I know we couldn't save her." He spoke. "Let's just get back to the lair and see if Everyone's ok."

"Yeah." Leo said leading the way down.

* * *

Raph carried Eclips on his back as they entered the Lair to find Leo, Donnie and Splinter.

"Good to see you two." He smiled.

Donnie glared and frond. "How's Eclips?" he asked.

"Miserable." Raph said looking over his shoulder. "Aren't you?" he asked her.

Eclips did nothing, Eyes gloomy.

Splinter walked to them and put his hand on her shell.

Leo looked around then pulled out his t-phone. He waited as the phone began to beep when no one on the other side answered. A sudden shiver ran through his spine. "Guys?" He said.

Everyone turned to Leo. "Where's…

* * *

Author's note: Where's... I'm so mean *Smiles evilly*. So hope that was enough Acton for you guys, as you can see I'm not the best Acton writer. Hope you guy have a good day. Bye for now. :)


	24. Honor and trust

"What!?" Shredder yelled. "I gave you all you needed to fight the turtles and still you could not capture a singer one?"

Karai bowed her head. "I'm sorry father."

"You disappoint me. All of you!" Shredder said looking around the room "Where is Xever and Tiger-claw?" He asked.

"We lost Xever during the battle, and Tiger-claw said he would catch up." Razar said.

A foot soldier entered. "Master, Xever has returned." He said stepping to the side.

Xever walked in with a huge smile. "Haha Looks like I'm the only one who remembered the plan." Xever laughed throwing Mikey at the Shredder's feet.

"You have done well Xever." Shredder praised getting up and walking towards Mikey.

Mikey didn't move, his face was blank and vision blurred. His right arm was cut and he had a bump on his head.

Shredder placed his blade under Mikey's throat, forcing him to raise his head. "What's wrong with him?" Shredder asked.

"He fell during our fight, I think the little turtle hit his head." Xever laughed.

"What do we do with him now father?" Karai asked getting up.

"We stick to the original plan." Shredder said turning away from Mikey.

"But you said we needed all of the-"

"Silence Karai! We will need to double our defence as Splinter will have the other turtles fighting by his side. Karai see the krang, get me more foot bots." Shredder ordered. "Chain the turtle up and wrap his arm, I do not want his dying… Yet."

"Yes master." Razar said dragging Mikey and chaining him up.

"And someone find Tiger-claw."

* * *

"I was getting Eclips to safety, you should have been with him!" Raph yelled at Leo pushing him.

"I was busy helping Donnie!" Leo yelled and pushed back.

"My sons enough!" Splinter yelled at Raph and Leo. "No one is to blame for this, we need to focus on finding Michelangelo." Splinter said.

Raph and Leo looked at the ground. "What do we do Master Splinter?" Leo asked. "We know it's going to be a trap."

"Yes but we need to try." Splinter said putting his hand on his elder son's shoulder.

Eclips got up and walked to her room, not saying a word.

Splinter watched her go and sighed. "Raphael and Leonardo prepare for battle."

"What about me?" Donnie asked getting up and walking to Splinter.

"I want you to stay here." Splinter said.

"What no!" Donnie burst. "I'm coming!"

"Donatello I need you to stay with Eclips." Splinter spoke up.

Donnie shook his head. "But Mikey-

"We will get him back. Just wait for us." Splinter said.

Donnie sighed and nodded turning towards the hall.

"Come my sons." Splinter said to Raph and Leo.

"Ay sensei." Leo and Raph said.

* * *

Tiger-claw ran his hand along Trouble's pale face. He sighed. "So young." He said picking her lifeless body up. He turned as 4 foot soldiers came from the shadows.

"Tiger-claw Master Shredder requires you. We will take the girl." One spoke approaching Tiger-claw.

"And what are you going to do with her?" Tiger-claw asked.

"Master Shredder wishes to sell her to the highest paying scientist." The soldiers answered.

"No!" Tiger-claw said strongly. "I will not allow that."

"It is what the Master ordered." Another foot spoke.

"It is dishonorable." Tiger-claw responded. "I will handle this, go back to the Shredder."

"But these are our orders." One of the four said as he watched Tiger-claw vanish.

* * *

Donnie walked to Eclips's room, standing outside the door. "Eclips?" He said about to knock on the door when he suddenly heard mumbling. 'Who are you talking?' he thought leaning against the door to hear what she was saying.

Eclips sat in the corner of her room hugging a pillow. She sang softly as she cried.

Donnie smiled and pushed the door open. Eclips looked up and stopped singing.

"Hey don't stop, you sound beautiful." He said sitting beside her.

Eclips turned away. "Why aren't you going with the others?" She asked.

"Because Master Splinter wants me to stay with you." Donnie said putting his arm around her. "How you doing?"

"She's dead." Eclips said turning to Donnie and hugging his tightly. "Now Mikey's gone too."

"Will get Mikey back." Donnie said. "What were you just singing?" Donnie asked changing topics hoping to cheer her up.

"Impossible." Eclips answered.

Donnie laughed.

"What?" Eclips looked up at Donnie.

"Nothing I was just thinking about something."

"What?" Eclips asked again.

"Well it's just you sing so well and none of us could ever sing." He laughed. "I mean Raph never tries, Leo sounds horribly, Mikey forgets to words and I sound like-."

"And you sound like a dying crow." April laughed as she walked into the room.

Eclips giggled.

"Yeah well you don't sound any better." Donnie laughed. "You got here quicker then I thought." Donnie said getting up and offering Eclips a hand up.

"What are we doing?" Eclips asked.

"Well Donnie called me and told me what happened, So I thought I would come over and cheer you up." April said hugging Eclips. "Casey's coming too." She added. "His just picking something up for me."

"Yay." Donnie said quietly.

"Come on we have to get all the pillows and rugs." April said.

"Why?" Eclips asked.

"We are going to make a nest and watch a movie." April smiled.

* * *

"I can't see Tiger-claw or Karai, but everyone else is there." Raph said returning to Leo and Splinter.

"What about Mikey?" Leo asked.

"He's chained up next to the Shredders throne. He doesn't look well." Raph answered in a whisper.

"My sons we are no longer alone." Splinter warned turning to face Tiger-claw.

"I'm not here to fight you." He said to Splinter.

Splinter looked down at Trouble's body in Tiger-claw's arms. "What are you here for then?" Splinter asked.

"Shredder wishes to sell her to a scientist. I simple do not want this for her."

"You killed her and now you're trying to save her from being dissected!" Raph snapped.

"Silence Raphael." Splinter ordered holding Raph back. "What does this have to do with us?"

"I cannot put her to rest, the Shredder had a tracker implanted into me. He will find her."

"So you want us to?" Leo asked staying behind Splinter.

"Yes and in return I will get your brother, son back." Tiger-claw said putting Trouble on the ground.

Splinter put out his hand. "I accept your offer."

"Thank-you." Tiger-claw said shaking Splinters hand. "I will bring your son to the-"

"You will return my son to us here." Splinter said strongly.

"Very well." Tiger-claw said turning his back to them and heading for the Shredder's Lair.

"Master Splinter how can we trust him?" Raph asked.

"He has honor." Splinter said looking at his two sons then to Trouble's body.

"I'll go get a sheet." Leo said turning away.

"Um I'll come too." Raph said following. "We'll be a sec."

Splinter sighed nodding as his sons left. "Life is such a precious thing. And yet when it is created it is so easily destroyed." Splinter said running his hand over Trouble's wound. "I wish I could have saved you too."

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for cliffhanger, hope I made up for it in this chapter. :)


	25. Broken Pieces

"CASEY JONES IS IN THE HOUSE!" Casey sung as he entered to lair only to find Eclips. "Hey how ya going Clips?" He asked walking over to her.

"Hey." Eclips responded quietly. "I'm ok."

Casey frond she was clearly not ok. "Well where's Donnie and April?"

Eclips pointed to the lab.

"Oh thanks." Casey smiled leaving her. "Yo Don your sister's depressed." Casey said entering the lab.

"I know that." Donnie snapped.

"Gee I hit a nerve?"

"Casey shut-up, I not up for any of your crap today."

"Sorry, I guess you guys have had ruff night, not to mention what's happened with Mikey and-

"Casey!" April said "You're not helping."

"Well I'm trying." Casey said throwing a pizza on the table. "Let's just watch a movie before the food gets cold."

"What movie did you guys get anyway?" Donnie asked walking out to the living room.

"I brought a mixture." April said happily. "Eclips you want to choose the first one?" April asked.

"No you can." Eclips said.

April sighed. "Do you think this will help?" April asked Donnie in a whisper.

"It won't, but it will hopeful keep her mind off some stuff till the others get back." Donnie whispered back.

* * *

"You think we can trust him?" Raph asked Leo as he took a black sheet from a clothes line.

"He's our best option right now Raph." Leo responded.

"I know but I don't trust that creep with my brother."

"Let's just get back to Master Splinter." Leo said turning away.

"Leo do you really think he will just get Mikey and give him to us, just because he wants us to take her and-

"Raph just leave it."

"No Leo! He was the one who killed her in the first place, so why would he care about her now. She's dead!"

"Raph shut-up!" Leo yelled and took off.

"Leo!"

""I DON'T KNOW OK!" Leo yelled frustrated. "I don't know."

"I do." Raph said. "Because this is a trap!"

Leo didn't respond he just ran faster until he reached Splinter.

"We got a sheet." Leo said trying hard not to look at Trouble.

"Thank you my sons." Splinter said taking the sheet from Raph. "You look troubled my son."

"It's nothing." Raph said turning away. "I'm going to go spy again." Raph said before jumping across to another building.

Splinter looked at Leo. "What were the two of you talking about?"

Leo looked at the ground near his feet. "He's just worried about Mikey."

"You boys were all terrible liars." Splinter sighed. "You both know I would never put your brother's life in danger."

"I know." Leo sighed.

Splinter patted Leo's shell then turned to Trouble. He through the sheet over her and wrapped her body up. "I will take her to the ocean to set her spirit free, once Tiger-claw returns."

Leo nodded.

* * *

"Tiger-claw where have you been?" Shredder asked as Tiger-claw entered kneeling before the Shredder.

"I was seeing to Trouble." Tiger-claw responded.

"She is dead, I have sent foot soldiers to retrieve her body-

"Too sell it!" Tiger-claw snapped

"You dare question me?"

"She deserves to be put to rest with honour, not become a test subject."

"ENOGHT!" Shredder yelled. "Come we have better things to discuss." Shredder said ordering everyone out.

"I will stay." Tiger-claw said.

"No I need you and Xever to pick up a supple of weapons."

"Then send Razar." Tiger-claw said. "I will watch the turtle."

"Watch yourself Tiger-claw I'm the Master here." Shredder said exiting leaving Tiger-claw.

Tiger-claw turned to Mikey, approaching him slowly.

Mikey didn't move as Tiger-claw un-chained him and picked him up. Tiger-claw looked back on last time before exiting towards the roof top.

"Give him to me!" Raph demanded when Tiger-claw reached the roof tops.

"No." Tiger-claw answered holding Mikey tighter.

"I knew we couldn't trust you." Raph said pulling out his Sais.

"I made a deal I would return your brother to your Sensei where he is." Tiger-claw said ignoring Raph.

Raph gripped his Sais. "Fine but you do anything I will kill you." Raph said following.

* * *

"I don't get it?" Eclips said staring at the T.V. "Their cars but Robots?"

"Their Transformers." Casey said pausing the movie for the 4th time.

"Aw come on." Donnie complained. "Let's just change movies, she clearly doesn't get it." Donnie said getting up and rummaging through the movie pile.

"I'm sorry I don't get it." Eclips said throwing a rug over her head. "I'm just stupid!"

"You're not stupid Eclips." April said going under the rug as well. "You're not yourself tonight." April said looking at Eclips.

Eclips didn't answer.

"Come on you choose the movie." April said pulling the rug off.

"No I don't want to." Eclips said pulling on the rug.

"Well you can pick one you understand." April said again.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO!" Eclips screamed. "Just leave me alone." Eclips said burring herself in the blankets and pillows.

"Eclips I'm sorry." April said reaching for Eclips's before Donnie grabbed her hand, shaking his head.

"We pushed her tonight, let's just wait a bit.

April nodded "Come on Casey." April said getting up. "We'll come see you tomorrow." April smiled at Donnie.

"Seeya." Casey said leaving with April.

"Bye Eclips." April said not expecting a reply.

Donnie watched them leave and then looked at the pile of pillow and rugs that his sister was hid in. "Eclips." Donnie said crawling into the pile. He lifted a rug to find Eclips's as she cried softly. "Hey I'm sorry." Donnie said hugging her. "I shouldn't have pushed you. You need to rest." Donnie said about to leave.

"Stay here." Eclips said grabbing Donnie's hand. "Please."

Donnie smiled "I won't" Donnie said kissing her head.

* * *

"Your son." Tiger-claw said holding Mikey out to Splinter.

"Thank you Tiger-claw." Splinter thanked taking Mikey. "And as our deal stated I will lay her to rest of you." Splinter said.

"Thank you but unfortunately I have changed my decision." Tiger-claw said causing Leo and Raph to hold their weapons. "I will do it."

"But your tracker?" Leo asked putting one of his katana back.

"It will be cut out."

"Why?" Raph asked. "Everything was going fine, why change the deal?"

"My sons enough, start heading home." Splinter said softly. "Tiger-claw be well on your journeys and I hope someday we will meet again under happier terms."

"Same for you Splinter." Tiger-claw said picking up Trouble.

Splinter smiled then looked down at Mikey. "Come let's get you home."

* * *

**Author's note: Ok so as you can tell I haven't made Tiger-claw act according to the new episode, but I think that may have been the last time I use him in this Fic. Sorry if you liked him. Hope to have the next chapter up before next week, no promises this time. Till then bye! :)**


	26. Littler siblings

Leo, Raph and Splinter returned to the lair with Mikey. They walked into the lab and laid Mikey down. "Raphael find Donatello, Leonardo get some water and an ice-pack." Splinter order his sons.

The boys nodded and ran out of the room.

"Donnie!" Raph yelled running down the hall way.

Donnie opened his eyes. "Raph?" He said trying to untangle himself from the rugs.

"Don where are you?" Raph asked coming back into the living room to find a pile of moving rugs and pillows. "Dude what are you doing in there?" Raph asked pulling one of the rugs.

Eclips covered her eye from the light. "Leave me along." She said quietly.

Raph frond and dropped the rug, Eclips took it and through it over her head again. Raph then helped Donnie out and walked with him to the Lab. "She still upset?" Raph asked.

"I don't think she's going to get over this in one night." Donnie sighed. "How's Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"See for yourself I'm going to talk to Clips." Raph said turning back.

"Good luck." Donnie said walking into the lab. "Oh Mikey." Donnie said seeing his brother.

"I've cleaned the cut, do you think it will need stiches?" Leo asked Donnie as he started to examine Mikey.

"No." Donnie replied. "it should be ok." Donnie said turning to get his Med-kit.

Splinter held an Ice-pack on Mikey's head. "My son how is Eclips?" Splinter asked.

Donnie froze for a second. "She's not doing so well, she wants to be alone, which isn't something she should want." Donnie begun.

"What do you mean she shouldn't want to be alone?" Leo asked helping Donnie dress Mikey's arm.

"Well I've been keeping a diary about Eclips since the day we found her and from what I've learned about her, when something bad happens she wants to be with someone. One of us." Donnie finished wrapping Mikey's wound and sat on the desk.

"But what about when she ran away?" Leo asked.

"She reacted as thought she had to leave." Splinter cut off Donnie. "Eclips has a big heart, she seems willing to put others feeling before her own, but deep down she wants attention."

"Like Mikey when he tells us not to worry, but he really does want us too?" Leo asked.

"Similar. She wants to be loved." Splinter smiled. "She just needs to know its ok for her to be a little selfish." Splinter finished. "Now I want the two for you to get some sleep."

Leo and Donnie nodded walking away.

* * *

Raph walked over to Eclips. He bent down and in one swoop picked Eclips up rugs and all. He then sat back on the couch holding Eclips on his lap.

Eclips didn't speak, but neither did Raph. He put his arms around her and closed his eyes. Eclips whimpered quietly.

"It's ok to cry." Raph said softly rocking her.

Eclips hugged Raph back, resting her head on his shoulder as she began to cry.

Leo and Donnie watched from the lab door. "We should have never taking her topside." Leo said.

"It was all just bad timing." Donnie said walking towards them and kneeling behind Raph.

Leo sat beside him and patted Eclips's shell. "Why don't we all just sleep in here?" Leo suggested. "I mean it's that or we make our beds again." Leo said trying to cheer everyone else.

"Leo stop trying to be Mikey." Eclips said sitting up on Raph's lap. "You suck at it."

"Gee thanks." Leo laughed. Eclips smiled and reached out for Leo. Leo hugged her. "Come on we all need some sleep." Leo said putting Eclips down and lying beside her.

"Like any of us will sleep with you snoring." Raph laughed jumping down on the other side of Eclips.

"Hey!" Leo said throwing a pillow at Raph's face. "Yo Donnie, you just going to stand there?" Leo asked.

Donnie had been staring at Eclips, with a huge grin on his face. "No I'm just thinking if I should get my earplugs." He laughed and laid down.

"Hey what is this pick on your big brother day?" Leo asked.

"I don't think you snore Leo." Eclips said.

"Thanks sis." Leo yawned.

"Go to sleep." Splinter said coming out of the Lab.

"Aww But Master Splinter." They wined

"Good night my children." He said turning out the light.


	27. Past memories, future nightmares

**Authors note:****Trying something new for this chapter, using Point of View. Probably wont use thing again, if I do it won't be for much. If you don't understand this chapter I will exsplain it at the bottom. Seeya there. :)**

* * *

**Eclips's P.O.V.**

"BANG!"

I woke up suddenly, startled by the noise.

"Don't worry I'm going to help you." A voice said. "Go into your shell." It requested, but I did not.

The voice was like nothing I had ever heard before. It was high pitched and spoke clearly not like any Kraang I had ever heard.

"Please if you don't I might hurt you. I'm not a Kranng."

I put my hand on the glass, My vision was blurred from the liquid.

"Please." The voice said again, this time I obeyed.

"BANG! BANG!"

I could feel water rushing past my exposed skin.

"BANG!"

I was suddenly pushed forward and the liquid around me gone. A strong sound repeated over and over, it was too loud for me to hear anything. I came out of my shell and immediately my arms and legs were cut by the glass around me. I looked up to see a green hand the same as mine extended out to me. I didn't hesitate, I took it and began running ignoring the pain of my cuts.

I looked at the one I was following, she was like me, but her skin was lighter, she looked strong and she was so tall.

I stumbled a bit as we rounded a corner, she pulled me forward and I fell. I tried to catch my breath and stared at my bloody legs, I was ready to cry when I was suddenly thrown onto the girls back.

"We'll going to get out." She said. "Just hold on."

She carried me out and we managed to escape, hiding under a bridge.

"I need to find something for your legs and some food." She said. I looked into her eyes for the first time, they were a deep brown with a red glow.

"Don't leave me." I spoke

"Oh so it dose talk." She smiled at me.

"Please don't leave." I said again.

"I have to, your hurt and we will starve if we don't find food. I will only be an hour and then after I will stay by your side."

"Promise?" I asked.

"As long as you do the same for me?" She said holding out her fist.

I made my hand into a fist and went to bump hers but she pulled away. She begun to laugh.

"You stupid b*tch!" She yelled in my face. Her eyes went black and she began bleeding from the chest. "It's because of you I'm dead!" She said again striking at me blood going everywhere. "I did so much for you and this is how you repay me?!" She laughed evilly in my face. "You did this! I will never-"

"ECLIPS!" Donnie yelled shaking me gently.

"AHH!" I woke holding my chest. I could feel my heart beating through my body. "Ahhh." I began to cry latching onto Donnie hugging him as tight as I could. Leo and Raph knelt behind me patting my shell.

"It's ok, you had a bad dream." Leo said in a calming voice.

"We're here for ya." Raph said.

I continued to cry, Donnie kissed my forehead and begun to hum a soft tune. Leo and Raph began singing quietly, I didn't understand what they were singing because it wasn't in English. I felt my heart slow and my eye lids became heavy. I stopped crying and looked up at Donnie who continued to hum. I yawned as the world began to fade into darkness and everything became silent.

"She's asleep." Donnie told his brothers.

"Wonder what her nightmare was about?" Raph asked rearranging the pillows.

"Probably about what happened with Trouble." Donnie said laying Eclips down.

Leo sighed and pulled the rug over Eclips, he then laid back down. "You think she will want to go topside after what happened?" Leo asked Donnie.

"If anything we should make her or she may never go again." Donnie said.

"There's no way Eclips would not go topside." Raph said.

"Raph she only just got over her fear of the Kraang and her sickness. But Death is much different." Donnie said stroking Eclips's forehead.

"Well I thought Eclips didn't even like Trouble." Raph said.

"Guys can you just leave it?" Leo said strongly. "Just go to sleep."

Raph and Donnie looked at each other and sighed laying back down.

"Night guys." Donnie said.

"Night." Only Raph responded.

* * *

**Author note: So if you didn't understand this chapter, Eclips has a nightmare which is also a memory of when Her and trouble first escaped from the Kranng. When Trouble starts laughing it is Eclips remembering how Trouble made her a promise and she was the one who broke it and was the one who caused Trouble her life. **

**Hope you liked this Chapter. Bye :P **


	28. Sibling fight and fall

"I want to come." Mikey complained.

"No you can't, not till your arm heals." Leo said.

"Yeah and I thought I told you to stay in bed?" Donnie said checking the bump on Mikey's head. Mikey flinched when Donnie pushed on it. "Go back to bed." Donnie said pointing to the hall.

Mikey kicked the ground and walked to his room.

"And put some ice on it!"

"Yeah whatever."

"Not whatever you do it?" Donnie yelled as Mikey slammed the door.

"I will watch him." Splinter said as he rubbed Eclips's shoulder. "You will be fine." He said to her.

Eclips shock her head. "I don't want to."

"Come on Eclips, we're just going on patrol nothing will happen today." Raph said giving her a little slap on her shell.

"Have confidence my Daughter." Splinter said. "You have the skill to protect yourself and your brothers are there for you too."

Eclips looked up at Splinter and sighed. "Even if I keep saying no you will make me go." She said in a plain tone.

"Well you were the one begging to go yesterday." Raph said before Splinter could get a word in. "Eclips remember what you were taught. Face your fear." He said.

"Raph I'm not scared." Eclips snapped.

"Prove it." Raph said getting in her face. "If you're not scared come topside." Raph said in a mocking tone.

Eclips clenched her fists. "Fine!" She yelled at him and stormed out towards the exit.

"Raph." Leo said angrily.

"What she's coming now so everything's fine." Raph said happily walking away.

"You can't just force her to come by mocking her." Leo said chasing after Raph

"Well I just did."

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Seeya later Sensei." He said running after the others.

"Be safe." Splinter responded.

Donnie gave him a thumb up.

* * *

Eclips climbed up the ladder ahead of her brothers. She hadn't spoken or ever looked at Raph since they left.

"Raph you have to apologise to her." Donnie said as Leo began to climb after her.

"Why, she gets scare of anything Donnie if she keeps freaking out, then maybe we should just leave her in the lair." Raph said crossing his arms.

"Raph just do it." Donnie said as he begun to climb.

Donnie got to the surface to find Leo standing alone. "Where's Eclips?" Donnie asked as Leo helped him up.

"She's up there." Leo said pointing to Eclips as she climbed the building beside them.

"She's in a rush." Donnie said running after her.

"I know she was half way up when I got here." Leo said following.

"Hey guys." Raph said looking up through the man hole to see his brothers had left him. "Great just leave me thanks."

"Hey Eclips wait up!" Leo said as Eclips jumped up the side of the building disappearing.

"Why don't you wait for me!" Raph yelled at Leo when he finally reached the top.

"Raph she's being like this because of you, so we're not waiting for you." Leo finished jumping over the building trying to catch up with Eclips before Raph could say another word.

"I'll wait." Donnie smiled to Raph.

Raph smiled back and begun to climb to him.

"Hey slow down sis." Leo laughed putting his hands around Eclips stopping her. "I know you hate Raph right now but we have to stay together."

Eclips sighed and poked her tongue at Leo. "Not my fault he's slow."

"Who you calling slow?" Raph said as he put her in a head lock and began rubbing her head.

"Raph stop!" Eclips cried, she grabbed his arms and tried to pull him off. "Stop!" She cried again.

"What's the matter Clips, can't get free?" Raph joked.

"Raph maybe you should st-"

"Gee Donnie I'm just kidding around." Raph interrupted and continued.

Eclips closed her eyes and lowered her head, she opened her mouth as wide as it would go and closed it as tight as she could into Raph's arm.

"AHHH!" Raph screamed as he released his grip and pushed Eclips away. "You bit me!" He yelled holding his arm.

Leo ran to Eclips and helped her up. "Hey you ok."

"Shut-up." Eclips said wiping her mouth.

"No you bit me!" Raph repeated approaching her until Donnie stepped in.

"Raph leave her alone, it was you fault, she asked you to let go." Donnie said.

Raph clenched his fist and turned his back to them. "Whatever I'm going." Raph said as he begun to walk away.

"Raph don't, there's Krang here." Eclips said quietly.

"WHAT?" All three brothers said in shock, surrounding their sister.

"Where?" Leo asked holding his Katana out.

Eclips looked down. "There." She said before the roof collapsed where she was standing.

"ECLIPS!" Raph yelled jumping down after her.

"No." Donnie said stopping Leo from doing to same. "This isn't right, we need to find another why in."

Leo nodded and followed Donnie.

Raph landed on his feet, Everything around him was clean as thought the roof never fell in, nothing. He looked over to Eclips. She was lying on her shell and hadn't moved. "Eclips?" He said running over to her. He lifted her head up and held her close to his head.

"Raph." Eclips said.

Suddenly the floor split into four triangles, three stated to raise and the sides rose until they all met at the top, forming a pyramid prison, with Eclips and Raph stuck in the middle.

"You know how I said I wasn't scared."

"Yeah."

"I lied."


	29. Falling apart

"There." Donnie pointed to the top of the pyramid prison that held Raph and Eclips. "When it shut the sides interlocked. We would never open it from the sides."

"Can't we just smash it?" Leo asked.

"I've study that type of metal, it's from dimension X, we can see in they can't see out."

"Donnie you didn't answer my question. Can. We. Smash. It?"

Donnie sighed and shook his head. "No it doesn't bend and can't be cut."

"Then how do we get in?" Leo asked.

"We ether open it from the controls or Melt it."

"It… Melts."

"Yep only way to shape it is to melt it."

"Ok you make a plan to get them out, I'm calling Casey." Leo said pulling out his T-phone.

"Ok." Donnie nodded.

* * *

Raph kicked and beated at the walls. 'Nothing' He thought and turned to His crying sister. 'This is all my fault' He sighed and walked to her, kneeling in front of her. "I'm sorry." He said hugging her. "I pushed you, I should have known you would be upset about what happened yesterday and-

"Raph stop." Eclips said looking Raph in the eye. 'Just don't talk about it."

Raph smiled. "Ok." He said kissing her cheek. "Let's get out of here." He said when suddenly a gas entered the room.

"Poison?" Raph thought out loud.

"Sleep gas." Eclips said laying back and yawning.

"S-sleep gas?" Raph yawned as his eye lids became heaving. He laid beside Eclips. "Clips." He said reaching out for her hand. Eclips didn't respond she was already sedated. Raph sighed and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Ok Casey's coming soon." Leo said to Donnie as he put his T-phone away. "Donnie you got that plan together?" Leo asked.

Donnie didn't respond, he stared into the distance and was in deep thought.

"Donnie?" Leo said louder waving his hand in front of Donnie's face.

"W-what?" Donnie said turning his attention to Leo.

"You zoned out, everything ok?"

"I-I was just thinking of something." Donnie said looking away again.

"A plan?"

"No." Donnie sighed and pulled out his T-phone. "Leo this happened before."

"What?" Leo asked confused. "Donnie we need a plan."

"Eclips lead you right into the krang and now she's done the same again." Donnie thought out loud flicking through some files on his T-phone.

"Donnie are you listening to me?"

"Leo I never told you this but… Eclips does have a tracker." Donnie said ignoring what Leo said before.

"WHAT!?" Leo burst. "DONNIE!"

"N-NO! Not that sort of tracker, it's more of a homing device." Donnie thumbed his words. Leo glared at Donnie clearing not understanding what Donnie meant. "The Krang can't track it, but it makes Eclips head towards the source. It's complicated." Donnie finished.

"I told you if she had a tracker to leave her behind." Leo said plainly.

"Leo it wasn't a tracker. And besides how can you even consider leaving her after all we've been th-."

"I WOULD NEVER!" Leo burst suddenly then covered his mouth. "I would never leave her behind, I can't even believe I said that before." Leo sighed. "So this so called Tracker or homing device it makes Eclips go to the source? I don't get it?"

"To be honest I don't know myself, I think it's a signal that Eclips is attracted to."

"Can you get rid of it?"

Donnie shook his head. "It's in her brain."

"Then what do we do the-?"

"YO DUDES!" Casey yelled.

Donnie face palmed. "Will he ever get in through his head we're ninjas." Donnie complained.

"Casey up here." Leo waved to Casey

"Catch!" Casey yelled throwing his bag up to Leo.

"How did you get here so fast?" Leo asked throwing Casey's stuff at Donnie and giving Casey a hand up.

"I was in the are-"

"Leo!" Donnie said alarmed. "We have to move now."

"What why Donnie?" Leo asked pulling Casey up.

"The Krang just lowered the walls and are going for Raph and Eclips." Donnie said panicked as he pried the window open.

"Donnie we need a plan." Leo said.

Donnie ignored him and continued to open the window.

"Don!" Casey yelled grabbing his hockey stick. "Move."

Donnie did as he said allowing Casey to smash the glass alerting the Krang of their presents.

"Good job now all the Krang know we're here." Leo complained, pulling out his Katana and jumping through the window taking out two Krang droids on the way down.

"Krang it is the two of the one's known as the turtles."

"Indeed Krang, Krang should eliminate the one's known as the turtles."

"Incorrect Krang, Krang needs to take the female turtle known to the Turtles as Eclips, who is known to Krang as Specimen 493 to the Experiment lab known as the Experiment lab. Krang will handle the turtles."

"They splitting up." Leo said as he watched two Krang lift Eclips and start walking towards a portal. "Donnie, Casey get Raph. I'm going after Eclips." Leo said charging forward.

Donnie nodded and fought his way to Raph, with Casey. "Raph!" Donnie yelled taking out one last Krang before kneeling down beside his brother. "Casey keep the Krang off me!"

"You got it." Casey replied sending a puck-bomb into a group of Krang.

"Raph!" Donnie said again checking his brother's pulse and breathing. "Come on wake up."

"Donnie I can't hold them off any longer." Casey said dodging the Krang's lazars.

"Ok just clear a path for me, we'll get Raph to the roof-top and come back to help Leo." Donnie said picking up Raph.

"Let go of her!" Leo yelled as he fought through the Krang.

The two Krang with Eclips neared the portal as another 5 krang emerged from the other side of the portal, guns blazing at Leo.

"Noo!" Leo yelled as he was forced back and watched the Krang take Eclips closer to the portal. "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER!" Leo yelled and charged forwarded for one last attempt to save his sister.

Donnie set Raph down on the roof top when he heard Leo yelling, he ran towards the window and glanced down at his brother. "Leo?" Donnie said seeing his brother kneeling on the ground with a defeated look on his face, even though all the Krang around him where destroyed. "Casey stay with Raph." Donnie said before jumping down to Leo. "Leo?" Donnie said approaching him.

"Donnie." Leo cried dropping his katana. "I failed, they got her." He said picking something up.

Donnie froze for a second, he glanced at the burnt out portal device that Leo held in his hand. "Eclips…" Donnie said quietly. "W-we'll get her back." Donnie said patting Leo's shell.

"How?" Leo asked so quiet it was almost a whisper.

"We'll find away."

* * *

Authors note: Sorry its been so long since last update. My brain went on a holiday :). So guess what...

**I JUST GOT OVER 10,000 VIEWS! **

***Dances around the room* **


	30. Blind track

Mikey and April sat of the floor of the living room watching Super Robo mega force, when Leo, Donnie and Casey returned carrying Raph.

"Dudes what happened!?" Mikey asked running over to where Donnie put Raph down. "And where's Eclips?"

"She's…" Donnie sighed and looked at Leo.

"I'm going to talk to Sensei." Leo said walking towards the dojo.

"Donnie. Where's Eclips?" Mikey asked again.

"The Krang took her." Casey said taking over for Donnie.

"What no!" Mikey said sitting down.

"We have to do something." April added.

Donnie jumped down and sat beside Mikey putting his arm around him. "April we can't, they took her through a portal." Donnie said holding out the Portal device.

"Well we have to do something." April said as she snatched the portal from Don.

"We will, but we have to wait for Raph to wake up and Leo to talk to Splinter."

* * *

"Master Splinter?" Leo said entering the Dojo.

"Yes Leonardo?" Splinter said turning to his son.

Leo looked up at Splinter, he started to shake and cry.

"Leonardo?" Splinter said kneeling down and hugging Leo.

"The Krang got Eclips, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop them." Leo cried.

Splinter sighed and hugged Leo. "Go rest. Clear your head. I will speak to Donatello."

"But-

"A lot of stuff has happened these past few days. Please rest, we will get Eclips back." Splinter said kissing Leo's forehead.

Leo nodded and walked out of the Dojo with Splinter, before continuing to his room. Splinter walked over to Raph putting his hand on his forehead.

"Donatello please tell me what happened."

Donnie nodded and begun.

* * *

Eclips's POV

My vision slowly came back to me. I lifted my arms to rub my eyes but they wouldn't move. Something was holding them down. I then tried to lift me legs but they were the same. "Donnie?" I asked thinking I might be in the Lab.

"Krang the female turtle known as Specimen 493 has awoken."

I froze as a shiver of fear ran through my spine. 'No not the krang' I thought and pulled harder on the bonds that held me down. I suddenly remember what had happened, how Raph and I had been caught. 'Raph!' I franticly looked around to see my brother but couldn't, he wasn't there. "Let me go!" I cried.

A krang droid approached me holding a medical device. I recognised it straight away, it was used to implant tracking devices into the neck. I pulled harder and harder when suddenly something wrapped around my neck, it pulled me down almost choking me. "No!" I screamed when the Krang stabbed me with the device. "No." I began to cry as the Krang removed it and stepped away.

"BANG!"

The noise scared me more than the Krang. I tried to see what happened, but I could move my head because of the strap.

"RAAAAWWW!"

"Krang fire at the-"

"Die Krang!"

"BANG! BANG!"

Everything went silent. I closed my eyes and breathed fast. "Please." I said when I heard footsteps coming towards me. A hand ran along me face moving my mask so it covered my eyes and prevented me from seeing. The hand then broke the strap holding my right arm, I didn't move as my other hand was freed. I opened my mouth to speak but my mouth was covered.

"Stay quiet." The voice was deep clearly a man, he took both of my hand and tired them together, before he released my feet. "The Kama yours?" He asked picking me up.

I opened my mouth again then closed it, remembering I had to be quiet. I nodded.

* * *

"So that's what happened." Donnie finished.

Splinter stroked his beard. "If you can open this portal will it take us to Eclips?" Splinter asked.

"It would if it wasn't broken." Donnie sighed.

"Then go and fix it." Splinter ordered. "You have the skill to do so."

Donnie nodded and ran into the lab to begin.

Splinter glanced at Raph and Mikey. "How is he?" Splinter asked Mikey.

"Dude's about to wake up now." Mikey said happily.

Raph yawned and opened his eyes. "M-Mikey?" He said sitting up.

"Dude you ok?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, I'm just- WAIT where's Eclips?" Raph asked looking around. "Is she ok?"

"Um." Mikey looked at Splinter.

"Raphael how are you?" Splinter asked.

"I'm fine, where's Eclips?!" Raph demanded.

Splinter sighed. "She was taken by the Krang."

* * *

Eclips P.O.V

He had carried me for a while, battling through the krang as they came. "Please just leave me." I finally spoke.

"I told you to be quiet." He said moving me around in him arms.

"I have a tracker they will find me." I said ignoring him.

"I told you to be quite." He repeated before covering my mouth. "I know about the tracker, right now I'm trying to get some distance between us and the Krang." He said. "Can you fight?" He asked uncovering my mouth.

"Kinda." I replied.

"Well you better." He said putting me down. He started to untie my mask.

"Why?" I asked. "Who are you?"

He pulled the mask off me and I looked up at him. "I'm Slash."

* * *

**Reader's opinion: Hi guys I wanted to know what you think of me using Eclips's P.O.V.? Does it fit? am I bad at it? Is it good? Would you like more? I will be opening a poll shortly so it would be a big help if you had a say, as the readers. Thanks. :)**


	31. Slash saver

"Slash." I said looking at him. "Are you a DNA mutant?" I asked.

"No I was a normal turtle before I was mutated." He replied as he started to untie my hands. "So you have a name?"

"Oh yeah, It's Eclips." I replied.

"Pretty. So Eclips I have a plan but you're going to have to defend yourself so I can get help." He said as he freed my hands.

"Wait your leaving me?" I asked.

"Just for a bit." Slash said handing me my Kama but he held onto my mask. "Avoid fighting if you can." He said before teleporting away. I took a deep breath and started running.

'Please come back soon.' I prayed in my head.

* * *

Donnie threw the Portal device on the desk. 'Why can't anything go right.' He thought. He had tried to get the portal working but everything he tried fail. Donnie banged his head against the desk.

"Greeting Donatello." Slash said teleporting in front of him.

In a split second Donnie had pulled out his Bo staff and held it out for protection. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Calm down I'm not here to hurt you." Slash said as he raised his hand. "I just want to know about her." Slash said letting Eclips's mask hang from his hand.

"What did you do to her!" Donnie yelled as he ran towards Slash ready to attack.

Slash grabbed Donnie's staff and swang Donnie around into the wall of the lab. He held the staff across Donnie's neck preventing him from attacking or moving.

"Donnie?" Raph asked walking into the lab with Mikey. "What's going… Spike?" Raph pulled out his Sais. "Let him go!" Raph demanded.

"Listen you have to-

"Raph he has Eclips's mask." Donnie said.

"What? If you've hurt her I will-

"She's going to get hurt if you don't listen!" Slash yelled as he threw Donnie into Mikey and Raph. "The krang implanted a tracker into her neck, I can get her to a meeting point so you can remove it." Slash said.

"Why should we trust you?" Leo asked coming through the door, Katana out.

Slash growled. "We are wasting time."

"Well I don't trust you."

"Slash can I have you teleporter?" Donnie asked.

"Why?"

"Because I think I can use a part to fix a portal that way we can get to Eclips straight away." Donnie said.

Slash looked down. "I can't I need to get back to her, meet me on the building west of the bank and being something to get the tracker out." Slash said before teleporting away.

Donnie ran to grab his medical supplies. "We going through with this bro?" Mikey asked Leo.

"We have too." Leo replied

* * *

Eclips P.O.V.

I took a breath as the last Krang fell, I leant against the wall wanting to rest, when another group of Krang rounded the corner. 'Crap' I thought turning around and running again. The krang began shooting at me hitting my shell multiple times. I took cover waiting for a plan to come into my head. I rubbed my neck where the tracker was, I could feel it under my skin.

"Krang the Specimen known as Specimen 473 is-"

"ITS ECLIPS!" I jumped up and yelled at the top of my lungs. "Speak normally." I yelled cutting down the krang and going for another, I placed my hand on the Krang's neck and pushed down, I waited for a few second for the Krang to fall but it didn't. 'What?' I thought and tried again this time digging my hand in harder, but still the Krang didn't fall. "Damn it Donnie you said pressure points are good defences." I said before the Krang elbowed me in the chest hitting my plate.

"AHHHHH." I screamed holding my chest and falling to my knees. The krang approached slowly, one ahead of the others holding a gun to my head.

"Don't touch her." Slash's voice boomed, I glanced up and watched him charge through the Krang towards me.

"Slash!" I cried and reached for him.

"BANG!"

Everything stopped, I fell backwards onto my shell, I couldn't move or talk.

"No!" Slash yelled punching the Krang away, he looked at me then to the Krang that had shot me. "Raw!" He growled sending a shiver down my spine. I watched him pick up the Krang and rip it apart. He then turned to me and bent down beside me.

"Eclips?" He asked checking my pulse. I wanted to talk to him but couldn't. He then picked up the gun the krang used. "Stun." He said examining it. He looked at me again and laughed a little. "Come on." He picked me then my Kama and headed away from the Krang.

"Ss." I tried to speak. He laughed again.

"I guess Donnie never told you pressure points don't work on Krang." He laughed.

I looked up at him. 'How does he know Donnie?' I thought as we headed out.

* * *

"I can't believe we are doing this." Leo complained sitting beside Mikey on the west building from the bank.

"I can't believe you let Mikey come." Donnie said.

"Dude I told you I'm fine." Mikey said.

"Who cares right now Eclips's is all that matters and I trust Spi- Slash." Raph said.

Leo crossed his arms and looked at Mikey. "How are you?" Leo asked.

"Who me?" Mikey asked surprised.

"Yeah you took a beating from Xever and being caught by shredder is scary." Leo sighed. "I guess with Eclips's around we've stopped paying attention to each other."

All of them went silent for a moment.

"She's cool, I like the way stuff is now. Well not right now, stuff kinda sucks right now." Mikey said. "You get me?" he asked looking at Leo

Leo laughed "Yeah I think." He said rubbing Mikey's head.

"Hey I see Slash." Donnie said standing up.

"He got Eclips?" Leo asked.

"Yeah but she's not moving." Donnie said grabbing his medical supplies.

"Guys look." Mikey pointed to the road. "The Krang."

"Their following the tracker. When Slash gets here we need to defend Donnie long enough for him to get the tracker out." Leo ordered taking out his Katana.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Raph smiled pulling out his Sais.

Slash jumped across to the turtles. "She was stunned." Slash said handing Eclips to Donnie.

"Show me where the tracker is." Donnie Demanded.

Slash placed his hand on Eclips's neck feeling for the tracker. "Here." He said guiding Donnie to it. Donnie pushed down firmly on her neck.

"Donnie can you get it out?" Leo asked.

"Yeah I think so." Donnie replied grabbing a needle from the first-aid kit.

"Mikey stay here with Donnie, Raph and I will handle the krang on the street." Leo said and looked at Slash. "You feel like helping?" Leo asked before jumping down on to the street.

Slash looked at Eclips then jumped down after Leo.

"Dude what are you going to do?" Mikey asked as Donnie pulled the needle out.

"I have to…" Donnie pulled out a Scalpel. "Don't look Mikey." Donnie said.

Mikey nodded but grabbed Eclips's hand before turning his back to Donnie. Eclips eye's started to water when Donnie moved the Scalpel over her neck.

"You won't feel anything, I promise." Donnie said as he placed the Scalpel on her neck and slid it down.

* * *

**Author's****note: Hectic chapters I know! So from the review I'm guess Slash was quite a surprise. So yeah all I really wanted to say for this chapter, Anyone want to RP with Eclips? **


End file.
